Le Pacte
by Shinamaryllis
Summary: Yaoi. TegoPi. Yamapi est amoureux depuis bien longtemps de Tego et il décide enfin d'avouer ses sentiments, en ignorant la chose la plus importante à son sujet...
1. Chapter 1

Note : Voici le début d'une nouvelle fic ! Et oui, encore ! Bon, ce premier chapitre est très court, mais j'espère que vous aimerez quand même ^^ Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à donner votre avis !

* * *

**Le Pacte**

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 1**

Le silence avait prit place dans l'air doux de cette soirée de début d'automne, et les deux jeunes hommes se regardaient fixement sans prononcer un mot. Le premier, l'aîné, le plus grand des deux, leader d'un groupe d'idoles japonais, semblait perdre toute sa confiance en lui alors qu'il scrutait désespérément les prunelles noisette posées tranquillement sur lui. Le deuxième, le cadet du groupe, le plus petit aussi, cherchait dans le regard brun du plus âgé un quelconque indice. Yamashita Tomohisa, un des Johnnys les plus connus, convoité pour son physique de rêve, admiré pour son sérieux légendaire et sa facilité à faire face aux situations les plus compliquées, était en train de perdre tout son sang-froid. Il n'y avait en réalité qu'une seule chose capable de le troubler autant – ou plutôt quelqu'un- et cette personne était en ce moment en train de le regarder silencieusement sans comprendre ce qu'il lui voulait à une heure aussi tardive. Alors, il inspira profondément, se tortillant les doigts avec nervosité tout en fixant son regard sur ses chaussures, il se mordit la lèvre pour se donner du courage, puis se lança.

-Je t'aime.

Le silence retomba encore, plus lourd cette fois, et le cadet, Tegoshi Yuya, la main toujours posée sur la poignée de la porte, lâcha un petit soupir qui vint siffler comme un vent défavorable à l'oreille de Yamashita qui se raidit alors. Il garda la tête baissée, ne voulant pas affronter un regard dur ni quelques remontrances, et déglutit difficilement, capitulant, puis se retourna pour s'enfuir à toutes jambes, la peur au ventre. Il n'eut cependant que le temps de faire un pas qu'une petite main se refermait sur son poignet avant de le tirer en arrière, et il tomba dans les bras du plus jeune qui entourèrent ensuite sa taille fine. Le coeur battant, il sentit son petit nez rond se glisser dans sa nuque, et ses lèvres se poser doucement sur sa peau, le faisant frémir. Aussitôt, malgré le minuscule espoir qui grandissait en lui en cet instant, il ne put s'empêcher de penser que Tegoshi faisait peut-être cela dans le but de se faire pardonner de ne pas pouvoir répondre à ses sentiments et qu'il allait accepter de se laisser toucher sans rien dire, et il se retourna vivement pour scruter ses belles prunelles dont il était fou. Faisant à présent face au plus jeune, il chercha son regard, le fixa, pour y déceler ce qu'il craignait, mais il ne vit rien qu'une gigantesque flamme ardente qui brûlait en lui, si grande que rien n'aurait pu la réduire et que tout effort n'aurait fait que la renforcer. Son palpitant rata un battement alors que Yuya s'approchait pour venir poser doucement, tranquillement, sans nervosité, ses lèvres tendres sur les siennes, pour l'embrasser, tout en le maintenant par la taille. Il effleura, frôla, caressa, puis se sépara et nicha son visage dans le cou de son aîné qui entoura alors son corps frêle de ses bras, mais tout de même plus que choqué et abasourdi par ce qu'il venait de vivre, ce font il avait toujours rêvé.

-Si tu savais depuis combien de temps je t'attends, Tomo-chan.

Son coeur sembla s'arrêter sur le coup, se prenant une furieuse vague emplie d'amour qui le fit chavirer, et Yamashita sentit alors les larmes du bonheur déferler sur ses joues, son sourire se tordant en un rictus profondément touché par l'émotion et, de ses mains, il tourna le visage doux de celui qu'il aimait plus que tout vers le sien pour l'embrasser de nouveau, goûtant cette fois plus longtemps et avec plus d'appétit ses délicieuses lèvres délicatement charnues et si douces qu'elles semblaient couler et glisser contre les siennes. Il caressa ses joues de ses doigts, le serrant contre lui d'une main entourée autour de la taille, tout en lui offrant un baiser tendre, empli de tout son amour, durant lequel aucun des deux ne chercha à le rendre plus fougueux. Les larmes du leader coulaient, roulaient toujours sur ses joues, et venaient se mélanger au baiser, glissant ensuite sur leurs deux mentons pour se perdre le long de leur gorge.

Quatre mois plus tard, ils venaient d'emménager ensemble, au plus grand bonheur du reste du groupe qui s'amusait bien à se moquer de leur amour si passionnel qu'ils ne comprenaient parfois pas leurs comportements, et on les voyait rarement l'un sans l'autre. Connaissant par coeur les closes du contrat qu'ils avaient signé en entrant dans cette agence, ils ne s'affichaient pas en public, se contentant de garder un regard sérieux et professionnel, pour mieux se tenir par la main et se lancer des petits regards amoureux une fois en lieu sûr. Le fait qu'ils soient en couple ne choquait nullement les autres membres du groupe qui avaient alors pris la décision d'être sincères avec leurs sentiments, et deux autres couples s'étaient formés pas moins de trois semaines après la déclaration du leader. On pouvait ainsi retrouver les quasi-inséparables Masuda Takahisa et Kato Shigeaki, et les deux phénomènes Koyama Keiichiro et Nishikido Ryo. Dans le reste de l'agence, les nouvelles avaient vite fait le tour, et voir Yamashita et Tegoshi se tenir par la main était devenu une agréable habitude qui faisait souvent sourire. Ils n'étaient d'ailleurs pas les seuls en couples mais il n'y a aucunement besoin de s'attarder sur les autres.

L'amour entre le leader et le cadet du groupe était si fusionnel et pur qu'ils pouvaient passer des soirées entières à seulement s'embrasser tendrement, se caresser du bout des doigts, sans chercher à aller plus loin ou à franchir un premier pas un peu redouté pour l'un des deux, et ils se satisfaisaient de pouvoir se réveiller l'un à côté de l'autre, de tout partager, de s'entraider, et de se retrouver toujours aussi aimant -voire plus- chaque soir. Mais cette situation, aussi belle et douce soit-elle, avait un très léger arrière goût un peu fade pour l'aîné qui souhaitait pouvoir goûter aux plaisirs de la chair avec son compagnon, mais il savait que Yuya ne se sentait pas prêt puisque c'était la réponse qui revenait à chaque fois. Le plus jeune l'aimait de tout son coeur et de toute son âme, mais il n'avait encore jamais couché avec un homme, et l'inconnu l'effrayait. L'idée d'avoir mal aussi, et même sous les promesses de douceur et de tendresse de son homme, il ne capitulait pas, ce qui attristait un tantinet Tomohisa.

Puis vint la très attendue Saint-Valentin. Depuis plusieurs semaines, Yuya n'avait cessé de rappeler à son amant qu'il ne devait rien prévoir puisque c'était lui qui préparait la soirée et qu'il n'avait donc pas le droit d'être à l'appartement avant 20h30. Le jour même, se demandant toujours ce que lui avait réservé son adorable cadet, il était resté à l'agence, discutant avec les quelques derniers célibataires en attendant l'heure de pouvoir rejoindre Tegoshi le plus vite possible -parce qu'il fallait avouer que son petit ange lui avait terriblement manqué durant ces dernières heures. Il avait pensé à lui acheter un cadeau, quelque chose qui le ravirait, même si c'était simple, il était sûr que son amant allait apprécier. Lui qui aimait tous ces objets ornés d'une tête de mort, il allait adorer ce pendentif en argent que Yamashita avait fait gravé de leurs initiales, et il trépignait déjà d'impatience dans la salle de repos de la Jimusho rien qu'à l'idée qu'il allait le lui offrir quelques heures plus tard.

Alors qu'il conduisait rapidement mais sûrement vers leur appartement, il se mit à espérer que la tendance très mignonne de Tegoshi n'allait pas déteindre sur la soirée, parce qu'il n'avait pas vraiment envie de ressembler à un couple niais heureux de fêter leur première Saint-Valentin. Il redoutait donc tous ces trucs clichés et horripilants : les bougies, les ballons, les froufrous et dentelles, et les roses rouges, naturellement ; préférant s'imaginer dans leur salon tout aussi normal que d'habitude pour ne pas avoir le regard dérangé par une décoration, pour pouvoir observer tranquillement l'ange assit en face de lui. C'est donc en appréhendant un peu cette soirée surprise qu'il frappa à la porte, ne sachant pas vraiment s'il avait le droit d'entrer chez lui sans prévenir, et, le coeur battant, il vit son cher amant lui ouvrir, un merveilleux sourire étirant ses lèvres rosées. Après quelques mots échangés et un bref baiser de bienvenue, le cadet se poussa pour laisser entrer Yamashita qui découvrit avec soulagement qu'aucun changement n'avait été apporté à l'appartement, mis à la table qui avait été dressée sur la table basse, et subtilement arrangée dans des tons de blanc et de crème, donnant au tout une impression de pureté. Il s'installa, alors que Yuya revenait avec les différents plats, et il fut plus que surpris de découvrir les talents culinaires maintenus secrets de son compagnon, et le repas fut clôturé par l'échange des cadeaux. Comme il s'y attendait, Tegoshi fut particulièrement touché par son présent, et il n'hésita pas à remercier Tomohisa par un nombre surprenant de petits mercis timides, qui reçu lui une superbe montre d'une très bonne marque.

Une fois la table débarrassée, Yamashita s'était allongé sur leur lit, attendant patiemment que son amant sorte de la douche pour terminer cette merveilleuse soirée passée à échanger leur amour, et il ne fut aucunement surpris de le voir arriver dans son peignoir blanc, laissant deviner ses courbes et la finesse de sa silhouette, avant que le cadet ne rejoigne le leader sur le lit, s'allongeant sur le flanc pour lui faire face. L'aîné leva lentement la main et vint caresser son visage, tendrement, avec un doux sourire et un regard des plus affectueux, passant sur ses grains de beauté qui l'avaient hypnotisés depuis le premier jour de leur rencontre, glissant ensuite contre sa mâchoire pour se perdre dans sa nuque, et il le rapprocha de lui pour l'embrasser doucement.

Le lendemain, après une nuit des plus calmes et sereines, les deux amants quittèrent leur appartement afin de rejoindre l'agence où ils avaient une réunion en début d'après-midi, et ils décidèrent de déjeuner à l'extérieur, dans un coin tranquille du parc situé non loin de chez eux. C'est de cette façon qu'ils se retrouvèrent tous deux, camouflés jusqu'aux yeux pour ne pas être reconnus, à marcher le long d'une rue qui proposait un grand nombre de petits restaurants de nouilles, de gyozas, et autres mets à emporter.

-Tomo, ça te dis de prendre des takoyakis ? lui demanda discrètement Tegoshi.

-Oh, pourquoi pas. Tu sais où on peut en trouver ?

-Juste en face ! fit joyeusement le cadet en montrant la boutique du doigt. Je vais en acheter, tu m'attends là ?

-Tu ne veux pas que je vienne ?

-Non non, je n'en ai pas pour longtemps.

Souriant, Yuya se retourna et traversa rapidement la rue pour se rendre dans la petite boutique dont l'enseigne rouge vif se balançait doucement au gré de la légère brise qui soufflait ce matin là. Une impression étrange se mit à monter en Yamashita qui fronça les sourcils, peu sûr de comprendre ce qu'il ressentait, et il leva vivement la tête lorsqu'un corbeau noir croassa au-dessus de lui. Incertain, il se mordilla la lèvre, remonta son écharpe sur son visage et refit face au magasin dont sortait à présent son amant, les yeux rieurs, une barquette de takoyakis dans chaque main, s'avançant en sautillant joyeusement. Avant de traverser, il vérifia que la rue était vide, et il s'engagea d'un pas tranquille cette fois.

Soudain, tout commença à se dérouler comme au ralenti pour le leader qui sentit son coeur se mettre à battre plus fort et tout se corps se paralyser de stupeur et d'effroi tandis qu'un crissement de pneus se faisait entendre plus loin, résonnant entre les immeubles et les restaurants, faisant se figer les passants. Le véhicule, d'un noir funèbre, rugit, gronda, alors qu'il remontait la rue à toute vitesse, se dirigeant tout droit vers le cadet qui se trouvait encore au milieu du passage piéton. Mais c'est à ce moment là que tout devint réellement étrange. Entendant ce son, Yuya aurait vu la fourgonnette et se serait dépêché de traverser afin de ne pas se faire happer par son passage, mais, au contraire, il leva les yeux vers le corbeau perché sur un lampadaire et son sourire disparu de ses yeux, il se figea, et se tourna de lui même vers le fourgon qui fonçait sur lui. Il ferma les yeux, laissa tomber par terre les deux barquettes qu'il tenait, faisant s'écraser les petites boules sur le béton gris, étendant les bras tel un ange avant de se prendre le véhicule de plein fouet. Le choc fut plus que brutal, projetant le corps du chanteur à plusieurs mètres de là qui tomba, roula, et resta allongé sur le sol, immobile. Tomohisa se sentait mourir, son coeur s'était arrêté, il avait cessé de respirer, et ses yeux figés et agrandis d'effroi restaient fixés sur le corps inerte de Tegoshi. Il s'élança alors, hurla son prénom à pleins poumons, se fichant d'être reconnu, il couru vers son amant, arrachant son écharpe pour pouvoir mieux respirer et hurler, et traversa les quelques mètres qui le séparaient de lui dans une terrible lenteur. Ses jambes étaient lourde, et son corps tout autant, et il eut l'impression qu'il lui fallu plusieurs minutes pour se retrouver près de Yuya, pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps, déformant son visage sous le chagrin qui le terrassait à présent, il se laissa enfin tomber à côté de lui, le retournant sur le dos avec des yeux ruisselants d'un torrent de larmes.

Le visage de Tegoshi était devenu aussi blanc qu'un linge, livide, pâle comme la mort... car c'était ce qui l'avait attrapé cette fois, et son corps était déjà tout raide et dur. Se fichant d'être vu, oubliant les dizaines de personnes qui se rassemblaient autour d'eux, il se pencha vers Yuya afin de déposer ses lèvres sur celles, encore chaudes de celui qu'il avait aimé plus que tout au monde, plus que sa propre vie. Alors pourquoi fallait-il que ce soit lui qui parte en premier ? Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il meurt maintenant ? Pourquoi si tôt ? Il pressa encore et encore ses lèvres, y chercha une quelconque vie, un quelconque frémissement, mais elles restaient fermement closes et serrées, et aussi dure que de la pierre. Entre ses mains, son corps frêle qu'il avait tant aimé caressé devenait froid peu à peu, la vie s'échappant à grande vitesse de sous cette peau. Ses yeux se s'ouvriraient plus, il ne verrait plus jamais la lueur noisette de ses si belles pupilles. Son sourire se s'étirerait plus, il ne verrait plus jamais ce qui l'avait charmé. Son visage resterait éternellement figé dans cette mort douloureuse qui avait froncé ses sourcils fins et plissé son petit nez rond qu'il avait tant adoré touché du doigt pour le taquiner.

Le serrant davantage contre son coeur tout en hurlant sa peine et sa douleur, ses pleurs redoublèrent d'intensité alors qu'il se rappelait toutes ces choses qu'il avait tant aimé chez lui, toutes ces choses qu'ils avaient partagé, toutes ces choses qui avaient empli son quotidien afin d'en faire un véritable paradis. Mais là, c'était son corps dur et froid qu'il tenait contre lui, un corps qui ne bougerait plus jamais, une voix qu'il n'entendrait plus jamais, un sourire qu'il ne verrait plus jamais, un regard qu'il ne croiserait plus jamais, des lèvres qu'il n'embrasserait plus jamais, un coeur qu'il ne sentirait plus jamais battre la chamade sous ses doigts, des frissons qu'il ne pourrait plus provoquer, un amour qu'il ne pourrait plus lire dans ses gestes, ni entendre dans sa voix, ni sentir sous ses caresses...

Tegoshi Yuya était mort.

_A suivre..._

* * *

_Merci d'avoir lu ! ^o^ Alors vous pensiez que ça allait se finir ici ? Et ben non ! J'espère que vous avez aimé malgré le fait que notre petit Tesshi soit mort... ;_; mais je rattraperai plus tard, promis ! A bientôt, et dites ce que vous en avez pensé s'il vous plait !_


	2. Chapter 2

**Note :** Voici le deuxième chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira et que vous ne finirez pas en essayant de me tuer... ^^ Bref, bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

Encore une fois, comme chaque jour dès qu'il sortait de l'agence, Yamapi longea cette rue à présent désertée à cause de l'heure tardive, et marcha près des petites boutiques, retraçant dans son esprit ce qu'il s'était passé. Il voyait encore sur la chaussée les marques noires des pneus du fourgon qui avait vivement freiné après avoir percuté Tegoshi, et il ne comprenait toujours pas. Pourquoi ne s'était-il pas dépêché de traverser quand il avait entendu le véhicule arriver ? Pourquoi s'était-il tourné vers lui comme si c'était son destin de mourir là ? Et que venait faire ce maudit corbeau dans l'histoire ? Pourquoi l'avait-il regardé comme si on lui annonçait une mauvaise nouvelle ?

Sentant les larmes lui monter aux yeux, il accéléra le pas pour aller se réfugier dans leur appartement qui était redevenu le sien, ces lieux à présents vides de leur deuxième propriétaire, ces lieux si empreints de souvenirs que c'était douloureux de rester là, à observer chaque recoin, chaque objet... Yamashita se laissa glisser contre la porte et tomba à genoux, se prenant le visage dans les mains, pleurant sans retenue tout son chagrin, toute sa peine et sa douleur, tout l'amour qu'il éprouvait encore pour Yuya et qui continuait de grandir encore et encore. Devant ses paupières serrées et crispées, il vit apparaître toutes ces formes noires, se balançant dans la brise comme une foule de fantômes sombres, tels des spectres funèbres, et il vit encore la pluie, les larmes qui tombaient à ses pieds sur cette fine pelouse verte, ses poings serrés à s'en faire pâlir les phalanges, les visages attristés des membres de son groupe qui le prenaient par les épaules pour essayer de le réconforter. A cet enterrement avaient été présents la plupart des Johnnys et des Juniors, quelques autres employés de l'agence avec lesquelles Tegoshi avait été proche, le grand patron naturellement, et plusieurs journalistes venus pour envenimer la situation et enfoncer le couteau dans la plaie en posant des questions dures sans aucun tact. Tomohisa s'était énervé contre eux, criant qu'ils ne comprenaient pas la douleur que les proches de Yuya pouvaient ressentir, et l'un d'eux avait alors fait remarquer qu'à ce rassemblement, aucun membre de la famille du défunt n'était venu, laissant une fois de plus un grand vide dans le coeur du leader.

Errant sans trop savoir où il allait dans leur appartement, Yamashita se laissa tomber à côté de la table de nuit de son ex-amant et en tira tous les tiroirs les uns après les autres, découvrant des objets qu'il pensait avoir perdu à jamais, quelques feuilles blanches recouvertes d'une fine écriture, un CD emballé d'un beau papier argenté, et un cahier. Soudain curieux, il retourna d'abord les objets dans ses doigts, retrouvant alors une petite figurine de lapin nain qu'il avait offert à Tegoshi le jour de son retour après son premier voyage en France, et il pensait réellement que le petit animal avait été perdu dans l'emménagement de son cadet chez lui. Il se pinça les lèvres alors qu'ils se rappelait ce jour lointain, quelques années auparavant quand ils ne sortaient pas encore ensemble mais que Yamashita était déjà sûr d'éprouver quelque chose de fort pour Yuya. Les cinq membres étaient venus à sa rencontre dans l'aéroport, camouflés pour ne pas être reconnus, et une fois les retrouvailles fêtées joyeusement dans le grand hall, ils avaient prit la voiture de Koyama, se tassant comme ils pouvaient pour entrer à six en plus des deux grosses valises du voyageur. Une fois ramené chez lui, il avait donné à chacun cette petite figurine à l'effigie de leur signe du zodiaque, et Tegoshi avait reçu avec un grand sourire ce petit lapin nain au regard affectueux. Jamais il ne penserait qu'il le garderait aussi longtemps, et si près de lui, caché dans sa table de nuit. Il eut un petit sourire attendri bien que déformé par le chagrin, et continua son observation.

Le deuxième objet était un anneau argenté surmonté d'une tête de mort qu'il avait aussi offert à son cadet, mais à l'occasion de son anniversaire cette fois, et cela datait d'une époque où Tomohisa n'avait pas encore compris ces sentiments qui le torturaient un peu plus chaque jour. Il fut surpris de voir que l'anneau était quasiment neuf, sans une rayure, sans une marque ou un accroc, presque aussi brillant que lorsqu'il l'avait découvert. Cela voulait-il dire qu'il ne l'avait jamais mis pour le garder en lieux sûr, dans un endroit protégé et près de lui ? Et encore, une larme coula sur la joue du leader qui se rendit compte que Tegoshi l'avait aimé depuis bien plus longtemps que lui, et avait parfaitement réussit camoufler ces sentiments. Essuyant la perle ronde, il reposa délicatement l'anneau dans la petite boîte dans laquelle se trouvait aussi la figurine, et en saisit ensuite une autre, plus petite, arrondie et douce au toucher, noire et rouge. Il l'ouvrit doucement, et son coeur rata plusieurs battements, se serrant si fort qu'il se sentit suffoquer et qu'il porta sa main à sa bouche, abasourdi par ce qu'il voyait. Au milieu de l'écrin noir se trouvaient deux anneaux fins en argent, élégants et discrets, assortis, sur la face intérieure desquels avait été gravés leurs prénoms dans une belle écriture italique et courbée. Cette fois-ci, c'est plusieurs larmes qui coulèrent sur ses joues, n'arrivant pas à les retenir alors qu'il voyait tout cet amour, tout cet amour auquel il n'aurait plus droit, l'encercler et lui tenailler le coeur, le faire suffoquer, et, retenant ses gémissements comme il pouvait, il glissa son annulaire dans l'anneau qui paraissait le plus large avant d'éclater en sanglots. Il reposa la boîte sur le sol et se prit le visage dans ses mains, cachant ses yeux rougis et irrités par les larmes, enfonçant ses phalanges dans ses orbites pour essayer de faire cesser ce flot brûlant, poussant de petits cris déchirants et brisés, mais pas autant que l'était son coeur en cet instant.

Il lui fallu une bonne demi-heure pour se calmer, et il continua ensuite son observation, incapable de repousser tout ce qui restait de Tegoshi, et près à souffrir à chaque nouvelle chose découverte. L'anneau toujours au doigt, il décacheta l'enveloppe argentée qui contenait un CD gravé et il se leva lentement pour l'insérer dans la chaîne hi-fi située non loin du lit avant de se laisser tomber sur celui-ci, les feuilles blanches dans une main et le cahier dans l'autre, reniflant encore un peu. Après quelques secondes de silence, une douce respiration se fit entendre, et une voix s'éleva, claire, douce, ce qui retourna une fois de plus le coeur de Yamapi.

_« -Ça enregistre là ?_

_-Oui, tu peux y aller... »_

Une voix de femme, moyennement âgé si on s'en tenait à son timbre, une voix qu'il avait déjà entendu, mais il ne savait pas où.

_« ...Tomo... Ah, je me sens bête de faire ça... Bon, voilà. Si tu as trouvé ce CD, c'est que je ne suis plus là... Je suis tellement désolé de te laisser derrière moi, je sais à quel point tu dois souffrir en ce moment, et j'en ai mal rien que d'y penser. Pardonne moi s'il te plait._ (un silence de plusieurs secondes) _Si... si je ne suis plus là... ce n'est pas du tout à cause de toi, tu n'as fait aucune erreur. Alors... quoi qu'il ce soit passé, je t'en prie, ne t'en veux pas. Tu sais à quel point je t'aime... non, en fait, je crois que tu ne connais pas la réelle ampleur de mes sentiments. C'est... impossible à décrire en fin de compte. Quoi que je fasse, je n'arriverai jamais à les exprimer totalement... c'est comme un puis sans fond, comme l'infini, ça n'a pas de fin... En tout cas... saches que quel que soit l'endroit où je me trouve... que ça soit le Paradis ou les Enfers... saches que je t'aimerais toujours de toute mon âme... »_

Une nouvelle larme coula sur la joue du leader qui gardait les yeux fixés sur la chaîne hi-fi, le coeur serré, et il tenta de réprimer un sanglot alors que les derniers mots s'élevaient dans la chambre.

_« ...Je t'aime. »_

Quelques grésillements se firent entendre et le CD s'arrêta, tandis que Yamashita se prenait encore le visage dans les mains, incapable de contenir son chagrin, et se mit à hurler sa peine, sa voix se brisant et déraillant à chaque sanglot. Comment pouvait-il lui en vouloir alors que Tegoshi était toute sa vie ? Même en se retrouvant seul, il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir, il n'y arrivait pas. Il ne pouvait que regretter que la Mort l'ait prit beaucoup trop tôt, alors qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps de découvrir tout de Yuya. Il lui restait encore tant de choses à apprendre sur lui, tant de chose qu'il ne saurait jamais, tant de choses qui resteraient secrètes à jamais.

S'essuyant les yeux d'un revers de la main, il se força à se calmer, car pleurer n'allait rien arranger, il le savait, et, reniflant, il porta son regard sur les feuilles blanches qu'il avait dans la main. Elles étaient toutes recouvertes de son écriture, arrondie, qu'il trouvait si belle, et il lu les premiers mots. _Heaven_. En lisant la suite de la première feuille, il comprit qu'il s'agissait d'une chanson, que Tegoshi avait peut-être aussi accompagné d'une mélodie à la guitare, ou peut-être les paroles se suffisant à elles-mêmes, il n'avait pas jugé utile de les sublimer par un autre son. Celle là était belle, les mots étaient bien choisis, la poésie qui s'en dégageait était douce, une très jolie chanson qu'il mourrait d'envie d'écouter, maintenant, de la voix si belle et claire de son amant. Et sur toutes les feuilles suivantes, ce n'était que des chansons d'amour, avec des notes de musique griffonnées ça et là, comme des rappels, des paroles pleines de sentiments et de tendresse, tellement poignantes que Yamashita ne put en lire plus, le coeur serré et la gorge nouée, les lèvres pincées pour s'empêcher de pleurer à nouveau. Pourquoi il ne découvrait tout ça que maintenant ? Pourquoi il n'avait jamais su que celui qu'il aimait plus que tout écrivait ces chansons, qu'il avait gardé ces objets perdus, qu'il lui avait laissé un message s'il venait à mourir ? Et d'ailleurs, comment savait-il qu'il allait partir si tôt ? C'était comme s'il savait qu'un jour ils allaient être séparés, comme s'il savait que tout ça ne durerait pas éternellement, comme si ça n'avait jamais été important et vital. Mais ça l'avait été pour Yamashita. Il le savait à présent, il ne pouvait vivre sans Yuya, sans son amour, sans sa tendresse, sans ses sourires et ses regards, il ne pouvait vivre séparé de lui pour toujours. Mais la réalité était toute autre, et les fans, l'agence, leurs amis, tous attendaient de voir le leader du groupe prendre les devants et tout faire pour faire perdurer NEWS qui n'allaient plus qu'évoluer à cinq, comme KAT-TUN qui eux, avaient perdu Jin à cause de sa volonté de continuer sa carrière à l'étranger. C'était plus simple à dire qu'à faire, comme tout d'ailleurs, c'était tellement plus simple de penser à ce qu'il devait faire, rappeler les autres membres pour se réunir par exemple, se charger de la sortie de leur prochain single... assurer la suite, en somme. Sauf qu'en ce moment, Yamapi était très loin de pouvoir faire quoi que ce soit, il n'arrivait plus à réfléchir correctement puisqu'il ne dormait plus, il n'avait plus la force de danser ni de chanter, puisqu'il ne mangeait presque plus, il faisait régulièrement des malaises pendant les cours de danse, et il pleurait comme une fontaine dès qu'il était seul. Les gens s'inquiétaient autour de lui, mais ne le montraient pas trop car ils savaient qu'il n'aimait pas ça, on parlait de lui dans toutes les salles de répétition, les loges, dans les rues, dans les maisons, les écoles, les collèges, les lycées, les universités, les parcs... On parlait de lui partout, et de Tegoshi aussi.

La presse n'avait pas tardé pour officialiser l'annonce et envenimer encore plus la situation, projetant une fureur maladive et un chagrin dépressif en Tomohisa qui n'en pouvait plus de tant souffrir. Les journalistes avaient certes, rapporté l'ambiance très douloureuse qui avait régné durant l'enterrement, mais ils ne s'étaient pas non plus gênés d'insister sur le fait que la famille avait été absente lors de la cérémonie. Mais le pire avait été les rumeurs écrites sur le leader -qui n'en étaient d'ailleurs pas- suite à son comportement lors de l'accident, et des photos plus qu'explicites le montrait, en larmes, Tegoshi inerte dans ses bras, déposant de petits baisers perdus et désespérés sur ses lèvres devenues dures. Le résultat était que beaucoup de gens n'y croyaient pas, préférant affirmer que les photos n'étaient que des montages ou des illusions d'optique, alors que les autres avaient été attendris par l'amour que Yamashita portait à son cadet. Personne ne l'avait rejeté comme il l'avait craint, et c'était sûrement le seul point positif dans tout ça.

Soudain, alors qu'il s'était laissé tomber sur son lit, allongé sur le dos, les mains plaquées sur son visage encore luisant des larmes passées, une sorte de craquement retentit dans l'appartement, ainsi qu'un bruissement de vêtements, et il se redressa vivement, le coeur battant, trouvant ses bruits étranges puisqu'il était censé être seul dans l'appartement. Il se releva et quitta le lit, marchant prudemment vers le salon, situé de l'autre côté de la porte, laissant sur le lit toutes ses récentes trouvailles, et il se statufia soudain, les yeux ronds. Devant lui, lui faisant face, se tenait un être étrange, tout vêtu de noir, la peau légèrement mate, comme bronzée, des cheveux foncés en bataille sur sa tête et un regard des plus sombres. Il semblait léviter à une dizaine de centimètres du sol avant de se poser doucement sur le parquet, ses pieds nus venant créer des auréoles de buée sur les lames de bois vernis, et, lorsqu'il se redressa, Yamashita se sentit écrasé par sa taille. Il faisait au moins deux tête de plus que lui, mais l'être ne sembla pas s'en formaliser, et il commença à farfouiller dans les replis de sa sorte de longue toge noire et usée afin d'en sortir un papier un peu jaunis. Dans l'encadrement de la porte, Tomohisa déglutit, paralysé par la peur que lui infligeait la présence de ce _truc_ dont il n'arrivait pas à donner un nom. Etait-ce maléfique ? Etait-ce bénéfique ? Pouvait-il lui faire confiance ? Est-ce que ça parlait, seulement ? Et pourquoi était-il là ? Que lui voulait-il ? Et qu'était-il ?

Esquissant un pas en avant, l'être releva la tête vers le pauvre leader toujours tétanisé et afficha un sourire très étrange.

-Vous êtes bien Yamashita Tomohisa ? demanda-t-il de sa voix grave.

-...Oui, c'est moi.

-Vous pouvez m'appeler Kuroni, je suis un Shinigami.

-Vous venez pour me tuer ?

-Non, ne vous inquiétez pas, répondit-il avec un fin sourire. Mon rôle est juste administratif, et je fais aussi deux-trois autres broutilles de temps en temps. Bref, nos services ont été mis au courant il y a quelques jours de la mort de Tegoshi Yuya, vous confirmez ?

-...Oui.

-Dans ce cas... reprit Kuroni en rangeant la feuille de papier dans les replis de sa toge, je dois vous tenir au courant des services que nous proposons à certaines personnes qui ont perdu un être cher. Comme vous semblez être particulièrement malheureux de la disparition de votre compagnon, nous pouvons nous arranger pour lui rendre la vie, d'ici la fin du mois...

-C'est une blague ? s'exclama Yamashita qui n'en croyez pas ses oreilles avant de s'avancer d'un pas. Vous pouvez le faire revivre ?

-Oui, ce n'est qu'une formalité, mais cela devra attendre un peu puisque nous devons retrouver l'âme et la préparer à retrouver la vie dans votre monde.

-Que dois-je faire ? s'empressa-t-il de demander.

-Comme il s'agit d'un pacte, il vous faut signer cet engagement. Il n'y a pas vraiment de prix à payer pour ce service, quoi que vous devrez me donner quand même une goutte de votre sang.

-C'est tout ?

-Oui, c'est tout, acquiesça Kuroni en souriant.

Le coeur battant, n'arrivant pas à rester rationnel, il s'avança jusqu'à être tout proche de son visiteur, remonta sa manche jusqu'au coude, et lui présenta son avant-bras avec un regard sûr et déterminé. Avec un petit rire, le Shinigami sortit des replis de son vêtement une petite aiguille et s'empara de la main du chanteur avant de lui piquer le bout de l'index, faisant perler le sang à cet endroit, et il récupéra la première goutte du bout de l'aiguille avant de mettre le tout dans un petit flacon de verre qu'il referma soigneusement avant de le ranger. Il releva ensuite le regard vers Yamashita qui le regardait toujours avec de grands yeux, étonné que la méthode utilisée soit si peu douloureuse, puis ce-dernier soupira, arrangeant sa manche, et Kuroni sourit davantage.

-Vous croyiez que j'allais vous vider de votre sang ?

-Ben... commença Tomohisa, penaud.

-Ce n'est pas grave. A partir d'aujourd'hui, nous vous garantissons un résultat avant la fin de la troisième semaine. Vous allez sûrement sentir des changements, mais ne vous en formalisez pas, cela ne fait que partie du pacte.

-Quels genre de changements ? demanda prudemment le leader.

-Rien de bien important, rassurez vous, termina le Shinigami avec un sourire en coin avant de disparaître dans un nuage de fumée âcre qui fit tousser le chanteur.

Puis, vivement, il se retourna et couru dans la chambre avant de rassembler tout ces objets qui lui avaient tiré des larmes et il les enlaça, un sourire heureux sur le visage, allongé sur le lit. Il soupira de bien être, embrassa tendrement l'alliance à son doigt, puis se redressa avec une petite idée en tête. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas senti aussi bien, aussi libre de tout malheur, et il se mit à chercher dans sa propre table de nuit une fine chaîne qu'il portait quelques années auparavant. Il en sépara les deux extrémités, puis, avec un grand sourire, passa la chaîne dans les deux alliances, les liant ainsi, et il porta le pendentif à son cou avec fierté avant de caresser les deux anneaux du bout du doigt.

-Tu vas voir Yuya, on sera bientôt réunis.

Puis, prit dans sa soudaine très bonne humeur, il retourna sur le lit, caressant encore et encore son pendentif, et il saisit cette fois le cahier, seule chose qu'il n'avait toujours pas regardé. Il l'ouvrit à la première page et vit, dans une écriture soignée qui était la même que celle sur les feuilles des chansons, quelques lignes d'un texte écrit en noir sur la feuille blanche. En feuilletant, il vit que c'était tout ce qu'il y avait dans le cahier et avec une pointe de déception, il revint à la première page pour lire ce qu'il y avait d'écrit. Son coeur rata plusieurs battements. Non, il avait complètement cessé de battre.

_« Pour Tomo :_

_Quoi qu'il arrive, quelles que soient les circonstances, peu importe si tu m'aimes encore, peu importe si tu te souviens de moi, peu importe si tu as pleuré, si tu as crié, si tu m'as appelé, tu dois ABSOLUMENT suivre ce conseil. Tu ne dois en AUCUN cas accepter de signer un pacte avec un Shinigami. Peu importe s'il te semble de confiance, peu importe s'il te promet de me ramener, n'accepte pas. Car si tu lui donnes ne serait-ce qu'une goutte de ton sang, tu seras alors enchaîné à vie à un monde qui n'est pas le tien. Tu deviendras à ton tour un Shinigami en quelques semaines, et tu ne pourras rien faire pour l'empêcher._

_Yuya. »_

Son coeur battait à ses oreilles si fort qu'il ne s'entendait même plus respirer. Comment était-il au courant de ça ? Comment connaissait-il l'existence des Shinigamis ? Prit d'une soudaine panique, ne comprenant plus qui avait été son amant pour qu'il découvre tant de choses sur lui en quelques heures alors qu'il avait vécu avec lui pendant plusieurs mois, il se redressa, délaissa le cahier, les objets, les feuilles, le CD, se prit le visage dans les mains et, prenant une grande inspiration, il hurla. Il hurla, de terreur, de chagrin, d'amour, mais surtout de trahison. Il avait cru cet ange de la mort et avait signé son pacte en lui donnant un peu de son sang. Il avait fait ce qu'il n'aurait jamais dû faire, ce que Tegoshi redoutait. Il l'avait fait, et c'était trop tard. Dans trois semaines, ce ne serait pas Yuya qu'il reverrait, mais bien tout ce qu'il connaissait qu'il allait perdre. Il perdrait le groupe, ses amis, sa familles, sa vie, ses fans, sa carrière, la Jimusho, et l'amour de son amant, pour toujours et jusqu'à la fin des temps. Dans trois semaines, il serait devenu un ange de la mort, un Shinigami, un être démoniaque, et plus rien ne pourrait l'arrêter pour causer du mal. Il était fini.

_A suivre..._

_

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu ! N'hésitez pas à commenter, dites moi ce que vous en pensez, critiquez moi, envoyez moi des Pingus vengeurs pour que j'arrête cette fic...! =D  
_


	3. Chapter 3

Note : Pardon ! Moi qui voulais continuer Color, ben j'ai pas vraiment pu résister à la tentation de reprendre cette fic... Je suis... euh... irrécupérable ? ^o^ Bon, j'espère que vous aimerez quand même, parce que la moitié du chapitre a été écrit après 2h du matin... Bref, enjoy~

* * *

**Chapitre 3**

Le lendemain matin, après une nuit blanche des plus éprouvantes, il arriva d'un pas las et déprimé dans la loge des NEWS, essayant quand même de ne pas montrer son état aux autres membres pour éviter de les inquiéter, et commença par suivre ses habitudes. Il alla jusqu'à une table et y posa son sac, sortit ses affaires de répétition qu'il rangea ensuite dans l'un des casiers derrière lui, puis son carnet de chansons comportant tous les titres du groupe, et s'assit enfin sur la chaise, posant son sac par terre. Il s'efforça de garder des traits neutres, plus facile à créer plutôt qu'un faux sourire, et relu -ou fit semblant de relire- les dernières chansons composées qu'ils étaient souvent amenés à interpréter en public, dans une émission. Ses yeux parcoururent les paroles de _Fighting Man_ et il tomba sans trop le vouloir sur la partie solo de Tegoshi, les larmes montèrent rapidement en lui et il se pinça les lèvres, se concentrant tant qu'il pouvait pour ne pas craquer. Son groupe avait besoin de lui, de leur leader, pour surmonter la mort de leur cadet et aller de l'avant, montrer que malgré la tristesse et la peine d'avoir perdu un ami cher, ils pouvaient continuer. Mais en ce moment, leur leader n'était plus rien, vide, anéanti, le coeur brisé et éparpillé aux quatre coins de Tokyo, provoquant ainsi nonchalamment les larmes de Yamashita dès qu'il tombait sur quelque chose qui lui rappelait Yuya, et malgré tous ses efforts pour ne pas penser à lui lorsqu'il travaillait. Il savait maintenant qu'il avait fait une erreur monumentale de croire son visiteur de la veille, car s'il était réellement impossible de ramener son bien-aimé à la vie, il allait en plus perdre toute chance de se relever et d'oublier. Parce qu'il deviendrait un être malfaisant, méprisable, démoniaque, que seul faire souffrir les gens le réjouirait, se délecter de la peine, des chagrins de ses prochaines victimes, de voler telle la Mort, répandant horreur et malheur sur son sillage. Mais il ne voulait pas de ça, il ne voulait pas croire que sa vie allait s'achever ainsi, sans possibilité de recommencer, sans autre chance de survie. Il ne voulait pas croire qu'il avait définitivement perdu celui qu'il aimait plus que sa propre vie, et si ses obligations ne le maintenaient pas à s'occuper du groupe, il était certain qu'il se serait déjà ôté la vie.

Une petite larme coula sur sa joue alors qu'il caressait inconsciemment du bout des doigts la page sur laquelle les paroles de _Ai Nante_ avaient été imprimées, comme s'il pouvait toucher la peau si douce de son Yuya, de son amour, de ce jeune homme qui lui manquait tant. Fermant les yeux, il craqua, se prenant le visage dans les mains et se mettant à sangloter le plus silencieusement possible. Comment pouvait-il faire pour l'oublier ? C'était impossible de passer à côté des purs instants de bonheur qu'il avait pu vivre avec lui. Comment pouvait-il l'oublier d'ailleurs ? Il l'aimait tant, tellement que son coeur en était constamment douloureux, tellement qu'il se sentait mourir à chaque fois qu'il repensait à lui, tellement qu'il aurait pu pleurer jusqu'à ce que la Mort vienne le chercher. C'était si douloureux, comme si son coeur était constamment saigné, écartelé, déchiré, brisé, éclaté, broyé, lacéré, écrasé, comme si son âme allait se consumer pour n'être plus qu'un insignifiant tas de cendres encore chaudes, comme si on lui ouvrait la poitrine à chaque fois qu'il pensait à lui, c'est-à-dire tout le temps. Il ne se passait pas une seconde sans que son esprit soit tourné vers Tegoshi, il ne se passait pas une minute sans qu'il revoie devant ses yeux brûlés par les larmes les meilleurs instants de sa vie passée à ses côtés, et il ne se passait pas une heure sans qu'il verse une quantité infinie de larmes, comme si son corps restait volontairement fort seulement pour le laisser souffrir.

Il ne fit pas attention aux différentes mains qui se posèrent sur ses épaules pour le réconforter, trop perdu dans son chagrin pour analyser ce qu'il se passait autour de lui, et il tomba dans les premiers bras qui passèrent à sa portée, se fichant bien à qui ils appartenaient. D'autres mains se posèrent sur son dos et le caressèrent, comme pour le réconforter, mais rien n'y fit. Ni la voix grave et rauque de son meilleur ami à son oreille, ni les bras chaleureux et rassurants de l'aîné du groupe, ni les attentions des deux autres. Il se sentit ensuite conduit, presque porté, à travers les couloirs de l'agence, ne cessant de pleurer, et il ne se préoccupa pas de savoir qu'il inquiétait ainsi toute connaissance qu'ils croisaient, voulant seulement oublier Tegoshi pour arrêter de souffrir. Non, il était bien incapable d'oublier Yuya, alors il ne lui restait finalement plus qu'à souffrir sans rien dire, en attendant qu'il ne devienne le mal absolu ?

-Faites le assoir sur le lit.

Il venait de percevoir une voix féminine, d'un âge mûr à en juger par son timbre, et il sembla qu'il l'avait déjà entendue quelque part. Les mains toujours appuyées sur son visage, le larmes ruisselant encore et encore sur ses joues rougies, il sentit les bras et les mains des membres de son groupe le quitter, et un grand vide s'empara de lui. Il aurait alors voulu leur crier de ne pas le laisser, mais il était incapable d'émettre le moindre mot, et il se trouva d'autant plus faible qu'il fondit ensuite en larmes dans les bras de cette personne, s'accrochant à ses vêtements pour éviter de sombrer dans une inconscience causée par la fatigue et sa longue nuit blanche. Puis, finalement, après plus d'une demi-heure passée à gémir son chagrin en répétant encore et toujours, inlassablement, d'une voix cassée et geignarde, le nom de son bien-aimé, il s'endormit.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, plusieurs heures plus tard, il lui sembla ne jamais avoir déjà eu aussi mal aux yeux de toute sa vie, et la brûlure des larmes sur ses joues le fit brusquement plaquer ses mains sur son visage. Son coeur était toujours aussi douloureux et brisé, son esprit complètement embrouillé, et il dû attendre plusieurs longues minutes avant de seulement pouvoir reconnaître les sons autours de lui. Une chaise de bureau, des froissements de vêtements, des bruissements de feuilles de papier. Il ne savait absolument pas où il était, et il fallait dire qu'il s'en fichait puisque ses pensées s'étaient tournées automatique vers Yuya, lui serrant la gorge avec force presque au point de suffoquer, et il ouvrit vivement la bouche pour haleter, les mains toujours plaquées sur ses yeux, le coeur battant avec une puissance démesurée son chagrin insoutenable, se retenant de pleurer de toutes ses forces.

-Oh ? Yamashita-kun est réveillé on dirait...

Il ouvrit difficilement les yeux, se faisant mal à la très grande luminosité de la pièce, et se redressa lentement une fois sa vue correctement revenue, pour s'apercevoir que se tenait devant lui une femme paraissant avoir une bonne quarantaine d'années, ses longs cheveux noirs retenus en un chignon soigné, son regard tendre posé sur le visage du chanteur et un sourire affectueux étiré sur ses lèvres. C'était le médecin de l'agence, Yuudai Hanako, une femme vraiment charmante qui se préoccupait des moindres petits problèmes de ses trésors et les soignaient avec autant d'amour que s'ils avaient été ses propres enfants. Elle se leva de sa chaise de bureau, passa le rideau blanc qui avait été tiré pour garder une minimum d'intimité, et vint s'assoir sur le lit à côté de Tomohisa, lui souriant tendrement.

-Raconte, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Devant le silence du leader, elle soupira, puis saisit délicatement la main du plus jeune dans les siennes en un geste rassurant, tout en souriant, et elle la pressa de ses doigts.

-Je t'assure, tu te sentiras mieux, ajouta-t-elle.

-Et bien... voulu commencer Yamapi avec une voix qu'il trouva horriblement rauque. C'est... je...

-C'est en rapport avec Tegoshi-kun, c'est ça ? demanda Yuudai avec une voix douce sans cesser de serrer la main du chanteur, et elle le vit acquiescer avec difficulté avant d'ouvrir de nouveau la bouche.

-C'est... c'est vraiment trop dur la vie sans lui... ça fait déjà une semaine, et je n'arrive pas à me reprendre...

-Il faut du temps pour se remettre de ça, c'est normal.

-Mais tout le monde attend de moi que je relance le groupe ! répliqua Tomohisa avec une voix étranglée.

-Non, personne ne t'y oblige. Si tu n'es pas bien, personne ne va te forcer à penser au groupe avant toi. Il s'agit de ta santé là, et c'est bien plus important qu'une carrière.

-Mais...

-Tu veux vraiment te tuer à la tâche ? Je suis sûre que ça fait une semaine que tu ne dors quasiment plus, et tu essaies tant bien que mal de fournir la même quantité de travail qu'avant. Demande à Kitagawa-san de te donner quelques semaines de repos.

-Je... ça servira à rien... fit-il d'une voix éteinte en se rappelant pour la énième fois les avertissements écrits de Yuya.

Le médecin ne répondit pas cette fois, baissant plutôt le regard sur la main qu'elle serrait dans les siennes, fronçant les sourcils avec inquiétude, puis elle releva la tête et posa ses doigts sur le front de Yamapi. Après seulement une seconde, elle les enleva vivement, le regard affolé.

-Tu es bouillant !

Se levant précipitamment sous le regard étonné du chanteur qui n'avait rien senti, elle se dirigea vers son bureau, en sortit un thermomètre, et le lui tendit vivement, plus qu'inquiète pour l'un de ses amours. Il le prit avec une certaine hésitation, sans prononcer un mot, et souleva son t-shirt pour le glisser sous son bras, attendant ensuite patiemment le verdict, le regard alarmé du médecin ayant fait complètement envolé ses précédentes préoccupations. Il n'avait pourtant pas l'impression d'avoir de la fièvre, il se sentait même plutôt bien malgré ses yeux qui le brûlaient toujours, et il retira ensuite l'objet une fois que la petite sonnerie ait retenti, pour le lui tendre. Elle l'amena devant ses yeux, et ceux-ci s'agrandirent immédiatement, tel deux soucoupes.

-Quarante-huit degrés ? s'exclama-t-elle. Mais c'est impossible ! Normalement, le corps ne supporte pas une température supérieure à quarante-deux !

-Euh... je... j'ai peut-être une raison à ça... mais ça va vous sembler complètement fou...

-Je te dis que c'est impossible, le thermomètre doit être déréglé...

-Non, écoutez-moi.

Elle leva alors les yeux vers Yamashita, et, voyant le trouble qui régnait dans les siens, accepta de ne rien ajouter et de l'écouter. Il raconta alors tout ce qu'il s'était passé la veille, l'arrivée de Kuroni le Shinigami, le pacte qu'il avait signé avec lui sans le savoir, et le fait que son Yuya l'avait mis en garde, malheureusement trop tard, grâce à ce cahier. Lorsqu'il eu fini son récit, il observa le regard de Hanako, se demandant si elle l'avait cru ou pas, et celle-ci poussa un long soupir tout en fermant les yeux, comme découragée.

-C'était donc ça ? fit-elle.

-Attendez, vous me croyez ?

-Complètement, répondit-elle avec un sourire qui s'effaça ensuite devant la gravité de la situation. Mais ça veut dire aussi que tu es vraiment en très mauvaise posture...

-C'est bon, vous pouvez me le dire, que je suis foutu.

-Si je te le disais, je te mentirais, parce que ce n'est pas vrai.

-Alors vous ne m'avez pas cru. Dans moins de trois semaines, je serai devenu comme ce truc, un... un démon ou je-ne-sais quoi...

-Sauf si on arrive à annuler le pacte, reprit Hanako avec calme.

-Mais arrêtez, c'est n'importe quoi ! se plaignit le leader avec une petite voix.

-Si on peut signer un pacte, on peut aussi l'annuler. Et je peux te l'assurer, ça fait partie des choses que je sais parfaitement.

-Et comment on peut faire ça ? demanda-t-il soudain.

-C'est assez difficile à faire et à expliquer... mais pour résumer, il faut que ce soit la personne que tu voulais ramener à la vie, qui aille voir le Shinigami avec lequel tu as signé le pacte pour l'annuler.

-Mais c'est complètement impossible !

-Attends, laisse moi finir. Quand je dis que c'est la personne qui doit le fair, c'est en réalité son âme, puisque son corps est resté dans notre monde.

-Et... comment vous savez tout ça ? Vous n'êtes pas un Shinigami au moins ?

-Bien sûr que non, rassure toi ! Mais je ne peux pas vraiment te dire pourquoi je suis au courant de la résiliation des pactes. C'est une bien trop longue histoire... Bon, par contre, continua-t-elle avec un air pensif, ça ne va pas être facile de retrouver Tegoshi-kun... mais on a trois semaines pour ça, ça devrait aller.

-Euh... vous pensez sérieusement qu'on arrivera à retrouver son âme ? Non parce que vu comme ça, j'ai plutôt l'impression que c'est carrément impossible...

-Non, c'est possible. Crois moi, je sais de quoi je parle. Bon, voilà ce qu'on va faire. Tu vas te concentrer à essayer de limiter les changements corporels que tu vas avoir dans les prochains jours. Dans l'immédiat, évite tous contacts physiques pour que personne ne remarque ta hausse de température. Je vais me charger d'entrer en contact avec Tegoshi-kun.

-Et... comment vous allez faire ? demanda le leader, sceptique.

-Encore une chose que je ne peux pas te dire, répondit Hanako avec un sourire navré. Je te tiendrais au courant.

Et c'est ainsi que commença la pire période de la vie du leader. Lui qui était plutôt proche de ses amis avait complètement cessé de les toucher, il évitait même parfois de parler, ayant l'impression que sa voix devenait plus rauque petit à petit, cachant davantage sa peau qui s'assombrissait légèrement alors qu'il avait plutôt l'habitude de répéter en t-shirt et short. Nul doute que ce comportement éveilla des soupçons chez ses amis et les membres de son groupe, mais aucun n'osa s'aventurer sur la pente dangereuse des douloureux sentiments de Yamashita, de peur de réveiller un chagrin totalement endormi à présent. Ou du moins, c'est ce qu'ils pensaient, puisque, chaque jour, à peine rentré chez lui, il s'effondrait autant de désespoir, de malheur, de détresse, que de peine, de souffrance, et de tristesse. Il se laissait tomber sur le sol, abattu, les larmes ruisselant telles un indomptable fleuve brûlant, ses ongles devenus acérés avec les jours venant crisser sur le parquet, sa voix se brisant dans chaque sanglot expansif qui passait ses lèvres et venait faire vibrer sa gorge encore et encore. Il ressortait de ses démonstrations de désespoir complètement brisé, tremblant, ne plus savoir quoi faire ni quoi décider, l'apaisante présence de Yuya lui manquant de plus en plus, comme si on le privait d'air, comme si on l'empêchait de respirer alors qu'il étouffait sous une imposante masse d'eau aussi pesante que l'était sa destinée à présent.

Se laissant traîner jusqu'à la chambre, il s'écroula sur le lit, remarquant alors quelque chose de posé sur la couverture et, intrigué, refoulant ses larmes du mieux qu'il pouvait pour voir correctement, il s'assit, prenant le papier cartonné dans ses mains. Il le retourna entre ses doigts, reniflant bruyamment, et découvrit une inscription écrite au dos de la feuille, d'une écriture qu'il ne pouvait certainement jamais oublier.

_Je ne veux pas te voir abattu comme ça, Tomo. Alors, crois en moi, fais moi confiance, tout va s'arranger. Je t'aime._

_Yuya._

Un rire fou et étranglé passa ses lèvres. Mais qu'est-ce que c'était que cette histoire ? Il ne comprenait vraiment plus rien, il était complètement perdu, où était-il tombé encore ? Pourquoi, alors qu'il n'avait jamais rien demandé à personne, son bien-aimé venait à mourir dans une situation des plus étranges ? Pourquoi un Shinigami, un être démoniaque dont il avait toujours ignoré l'existence, avait débarqué dans son salon pour lui faire signer un pacte qui allait le mener à sa perte ? Pourquoi le médecin de l'agence était-elle au courant pour les Shinigamis ? Et pourquoi recevait-il un message de son Yuya alors qu'il était mort ? Tout ça n'avait absolument aucun sens ! C'était certain qu'il allait se réveiller et tout retrouver comme avant, avec son bien-aimé dans ses bras ! C'était décidément impossible qu'il puisse lui laisser un message alors qu'il n'était plus de ce monde !

Sursautant vivement, il se retourna et fixa le mur derrière lui, les yeux écarquillés. Il était certain d'avoir senti une présence.

_A suivre..._

_

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu ! Et n'hésitez pas à mettre vos hypothèses ^o^ Bon, sur ce, j'espère vraiment pouvoir me mettre au chapitre 12 de Color...  
_


	4. Chapter 4

Note : Voici enfin le chapitre 4 de cette fic ! Vous le devez à cette merveille musicale appelée Eternal qui m'a beaucoup inspirée ^^ Pour celles qui ne connaissent pas, l'auteur de cette chanson se trouve dans cette fic. Arigatou~

* * *

**Chapitre 4**

Le portable sonnait sur la table de nuit de Yamashita, la mélodie emplissant la chambre et résonnant contre les murs, et rien ne semblait prêt à arrêter cette nuisance sonore. En effet, depuis qu'il avait senti cette présence inquiétante, le chanteur passait ses journées blotti sous la couette, roulé en boule, et refusant catégoriquement de quitter ce cocon réconfortant. Et même les autres membres du groupe n'arrivaient pas à le convaincre de sortir de chez lui, si bien qu'ils devaient passer régulièrement à son appartement pour lui laisser de quoi ce nourrir. Et encore, le portable sonnait et vibrait, jusqu'à ce que, agacé par ce boucan infernal, une main tremblante et peu assurée sortit de sous la couverture pour saisir l'objet et prendre la communication.

-Pi ! T'es où ?

La voix de Koyama, il aurait dû se douter qu'il finirait par s'inquiéter de son absence. Soupirant, autant pour son manque d'intérêt pour le groupe durant la semaine que pour le poids qui pesait sur ses épaules, il lui répondit avec une voix plate.

-Chez moi.

-Et qu'est-ce que tu fous chez toi ? Je sais bien que je suis passé il y a quatre jours pour te laisser des provisions, mais je pensais que tu finirais par revenir ! Pi, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Ça ne te ressemble pas de ne pas venir aux répétitions...

-Tu sais très bien pourquoi.

-Je sais bien qu'il a quelque chose à voir là-dedans, mais tu venais tous les jours la semaine dernière ! Alors je pense avoir le droit de m'inquiéter.

Sentant une nouvelle douleur lui transpercer le coeur lorsque son aîné fit référence au décès de son Yuya, il ne répondit rien de plus, la gorge nouée. La véritable raison de son absence à l'agence était causée par sa très lente transformation, et bien que les changements ne soient pas très voyant, il ne voulait alerter personne. Sa température continuait d'augmenter peu à peu, et c'était Hanako, la médecin de l'agence, qui était venue en début de semaine pour en faire un relevé, le résultat ayant été plus que difficile à accepter pour le chanteur. Autres changements, ses ongles poussaient à une vitesse effrayante, et il devait se les limer pour éviter de se griffer lui-même ; sa peau s'était assombrie lentement, jusqu'à se stabiliser dans une teinte plus mate que s'il avait bronzé ; et ses yeux étaient devenus d'un noir d'encre terrifiant.

-Pi ? T'es toujours là ?

-Oui.

-Je passe chez toi, il faut qu'on parle.

-Non ! Ne viens pas !

-Oh, tu sais que c'est vexant ta réaction ?

-Kei-chan, vraiment, il ne faut pas que tu viennes. Je... je suis malade.

-Hein ? Toi ? Malade ? Arrête tes conneries, Pi, t'as absolument rien du tout. C'est juste que tu n'arrives à te relever de la mort de Tego et que-

-TU N'ÉTAIS PAS OBLIGÉ D'EN PARLER ! hurla-t-il avant de raccrocher et de lancer son portable sur la chaise adjacente à son armoire pour l'éloigner de lui.

Pourquoi les gens ne comprenaient-ils donc pas ? Pourquoi ne voulaient-ils pas le laisser mourir en paix ? Pourquoi fallait-il que des gens s'inquiètent pour lui ? Il aurait tellement préféré être un parfait inconnu en ce moment. Il aurait tellement aimé... Ne plus avoir de pression, ne plus être attendu, être seul. Seul... Il ne l'avait plus été depuis des mois, mis à part ces dernières semaines, Tegoshi ayant parfaitement réussi à combler le vide de cet appartement trop grand pour une personne seule. Il l'avait embelli, de sa présence, de sa joie de vivre, de son amour. Et à présent qu'il n'était plus là, il le trouvait vide et froid. Bien trop vide et bien trop froid pour un coeur en péril. Il n'avait même plus la volonté de vivre, et se fichait bien de ce que les autres pouvaient penser. Il avait renoncé. Et, comme pour le narguer, il se souvint de cet instant si important à ces yeux, de ce moment inoubliable, de ce jour où ils avaient échangé leur premier baiser, de ce jour où ils s'étaient déclaré leur amour. Devant l'appartement de Yuya, il y avait certes des endroits plus romantiques pour cela, mais il était venu voir son cadet un soir pour lui avouer ses sentiments, il avait eu peur d'être rejeté, et finalement, il était reparti plus heureux et amoureux que jamais. Le coeur gonflé d'amour, des étoiles plein les yeux, les lèvres très légèrement rougies, et l'esprit emporté dans ses rêves les plus fous. Ceux qui devenaient réalité. Ceux dans lesquels il vivait aux côtés de son bien-aimé pour toujours, jusqu'à la fin des temps, à passer leurs moments libres à se câliner, à s'embrasser, se caresser doucement, se perdre dans l'immensité des prunelles de l'autre en parlant de tout et de rien. Ceux dans lesquels il bravait le temps qui passait, main dans la main avec son Yuya. Ceux dans lesquels il n'existait qu'eux.

La vie avait été si belle, si douce, si paradisiaque et idyllique en sa présence qu'il avait tout simplement l'impression de se réveiller d'un long rêve. Comme si un jour, par enchantement, un mauvais génie, ou un sorcier, était apparu pour transformer sa longue solitude et son amour transi en un douloureux souvenir et une cruelle sensation de manque. Oui, il lui manquait quelque chose, et quelqu'un. Il lui manquait cette âme qui avait si bien réchauffé son coeur, il lui manquait ce corps qui avait si bien adouci sa peau, il lui manquait ce regard qui avait si bien capté le sien, il lui manquait tant de choses. Il lui manquait l'amour. Il lui manquait la joie. Il lui manquait la vie. Il lui manquait même la volonté de résister. Dans son esprit, il n'y avait plus rien à par ce sentiment de manque. Ryo n'était plus là. Jin non plus. Koyama, Shige, Massu, étaient bien loin à présent. Il n'y avait plus de groupe, plus d'amis, plus d'agence, plus de chansons ni de musiques, plus de photos ni d'interviews, plus de tournages ni de tournées, plus de chorégraphies ni de répétitions, plus rien. Il n'y avait plus que cette douleur dans son coeur, plus que ces larmes qui glissaient encore et encore sur ses joues, plus que ces sanglots déchirants qui laissaient transparaître sa détresse, et ses pas, lents et perdus, qui le menaient au terme de cet escalier gris. Il poussa la porte, qui grinça affreusement à son oreille, et rabattit le battant de métal derrière lui. Un vent fort et froid vint fouetter son visage douloureux, le giflant de ses bourrasques, et il leva les yeux vers l'immense étendue bleue au-dessus de lui. Le ciel était encore magnifique, comme chaque jour depuis qu'il s'était déclaré à son Yuya, mais cette fois, il le trouva oppressant et lourd, insolent de liberté et d'immensité. Il le détestait, ce ciel d'un bleu fracassant. Il le haïssait, parce que son cadet ne cessait de répéter à chaque fois qu'il le voyait que son plus grand rêve était de voler, tel un oiseau, dans cet espace. De pouvoir le parcourir d'un battement d'ailes, de le sillonner à sa guise. Et maintenant que Tegoshi n'était plus là, ce ciel perdait toute son utilité et sa beauté. Il n'y avait plus que cette aveuglante lumière qui l'éblouissait de sa teinte céleste, et de cette teinte qui ne le touchait pas, lui qui s'était enfoncé dans les ténèbres de son coeur.

Il fit quelques pas, respirant à fond l'air frais qui voletait autour de lui, se brûlant les poumons, se glaçant tout l'intérieur, et il aurait finalement préféré être congelé plutôt que d'affronter ce qu'il était devenu, après ces trois semaines. D'autres pas le conduisirent jusqu'à l'obstacle que formait cet affreux muret de plâtre autour des aspérités et des défauts du ciment gris sur lequel il marchait, traînant les pieds, le corps lourd et las, dénué de toute énergie. Et, en marchant, il sentit quelque chose taper contre son torse, qu'il retira doucement de son t-shirt pour le porter devant ses yeux. Passés dans cette chaîne dorée, deux anneaux gravés.

Aussitôt, un faible sourire étira ses lèvres pincées. Il les avait oubliés, ces deux là. Ce cadeau qu'il avait découvert dans le tiroir de son bien-aimé, cette preuve que leur amour braverait les lois et le temps, la preuve que, où qu'il soit, son Yuya l'attendait et l'aimait toujours. Alors, méthodiquement et lentement, il retira le plus large des bijoux et le passa à son annulaire avant de l'embrasser tendrement, serrant l'autre contre son coeur qui battait toujours la passion débordante qu'il éprouvait pour son cadet, son amour qui ne cessait de grandir et d'enfler, toujours plus, toujours plus, inlassablement, et malgré son absence.

Et, le sourire aux lèvres, il s'avança, jusqu'à ce que ses genoux viennent buter contre ce muret blanchâtre. Son regard plongea, descendit, autant que son coeur qui avait des ratés devant cette vue imprenable sur la chute d'un monde à l'abandon, quarante étages plus bas. Les voitures filaient et se croisaient sur ces fils grisés flanqués de rebords où se mouvaient de petits points bigarrés, louvoyant entre leurs semblables, se pressant parfois, traversant le fleuve dangereux des véhicules. Ils ne se voyaient pas, aucun d'entre eux, personne ne se voyait, personne ne s'aimait, personne ne comprenait la douleur de perdre un être cher. Ils se croisaient simplement, se maudissant d'être si lents ou d'être si pressés, se haïssant d'être bousculés et gênés dans leur petite vie étriquée de bonnes moeurs, de leurs rêves de liberté qu'ils n'auraient jamais, de leurs voeux de changement et d'amour parfait qu'ils ne connaîtraient jamais.

C'était drôle, cette vision et cette sensation. Bizarrement, ce n'était pas les plus parfaits qui avaient connus les meilleurs moments d'une vie, mais bien ceux qui ne rechignaient pas devant un bonheur. Ce n'était pas tous ces couples attendris devant les images bourratives des publicitaires, ni ces jeunes femmes rebelles qui préféraient une excursion secrète avec leurs amoureux à un week-end monotone en présence de parents bien trop grincheux. Non, les plus heureux, ça avait été ce couple brisé par cette malchance. Ils avaient été tant plongés dans ce bonheur et cette douceur infini pendant plusieurs mois, qu'à présent que tout était fini, il était quasiment certain que ce malheur n'avait été qu'un mauvais rêve.

Seulement un cauchemar. Et il se réveillerait avec un choc bien violent.

Une mort serait parfaite.

Quarante étages plus bas.

C'était parfait. Rapide, violent, brutal. Et il aurait le temps d'avoir l'impression de voler. Comme un oiseau. Comme un ange. Comme son Yuya dans ses rêves. Un ange aux ailes nacrées. Éblouissant de pureté et de magnificence.

Et ce ciel. Si bleu et si oppressant qu'il manquait de suffoquer à chaque inspiration. Etouffant, Tomohisa porta une main à son coeur et enserra son t-shirt avec force tout en serrant les dents. La douleur et le chagrin le faisaient encore souffrir, même après plus de trois semaines.

Soudain, la porte de métal située derrière lui claqua brusquement, le faisait vivement se retourner pour tomber nez à nez sur l'un de ses meilleurs amis, qui avait complètement disparu de son esprit. Akanishi Jin. Bakanishi, comme on le surnommait. Il était de retour au Japon pour préparer son prochain single et avait vu passer son ami dans le hall de l'agence dont il avait choisi le toit pour mourir. Le regard noir, il s'approcha de lui, fulminant de colère, alors que le cadet se renfrognait, enfonçant la tête dans ses épaules et entre les pans de sa capuche pour cacher les quelques changements qui auraient pu être apportés à son visage. Mais, ne s'en souciant pas le moins du monde, Jin vint se poster devant lui, la mine colérique, les poings sur les hanches.

-Non mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ? Ragea-t-il en le prenant par les épaules. Ça ne t'était jamais arrivé avant, de sécher les répétitions ! Je sais bien que tu es au plus mal, mais reprends-toi ! Pense à ta carrière, à tes fans ! Pense à ta famille ! Ça ne te fait rien de te dire que tu les inquiètes ? Tu peux pas les abandonner, tu as des responsabilités, merde ! Et le groupe, alors ? Tu crois qu'ils vont s'en sortir sans toi ? Tu crois que tu peux te permettre de disparaître sans rien dire ?

-Et toi, tu crois que j'ai encore la force de me battre ? répliqua Yamashita avec une voix devenue rauque au fil du temps.

-C'est tout ce qu'il te reste ! Ta carrière et tes fans ! Bats-toi pour eux !

-Je ne peux pas ! Je ne peux plus ! Je n'arrive plus à vivre, Jin.

-Et pour Tegoshi ? Tu ne veux pas te battre et faire de ton mieux ? Pour lui ?

-C'en est fini de moi... Je n'arrive plus à rien... Et... je... je suis enchaîné... Je dois mourir, Jin, c'est mieux pour tout le monde... Crois-moi...

-Tu racontes n'importe quoi, mon vieux. Tu n'as pas à mourir. Il y a encore des gens qui t'aiment en ce monde, et pas que tes fans. Il y a tes amis, moi, Ryo-chan, Kazu aussi, même s'il ne le dit pas, et Koyama, Kato, Masuda, Koki, Junno, Maru, Tat-chan, Shibutani, Ohkura, Maruyama, Murakami, Yokoyama, Yasuda, les Tokio, les Smap, et j'en passe... Et Tegoshi t'aimera toujours de là où il est, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter pour ça. Je sais que je n'ai pas la meilleure expérience, mais parmi tous ceux que j'ai pu voir, vous êtes sûrement le couple le plus amoureux et unis qu'il puisse exister. Ou qui a existé... Mais ne déprime pas, Pi-chan ! Reprends-toi ! Chaque journée de la vie mérite d'être vécue.

-Et tu crois sincèrement que dans mon malheur, aujourd'hui est une journée qui mérite d'être vécue ? Alors que je me sens si mal ? Je n'en peux plus, Jin. Je suis à bout. Et je vais en finir, parce que c'est devenu bien trop dur de vivre sans lui.

Et, comme pour appuyer ses mots, il se retourna vivement et grimpa sur le muret, les bourrasques le déséquilibrant un instant, et Jin se précipita vers lui pour le retenir par le bras.

-Non, tu ne peux pas ! Pi-chan, ne fais pas ça !

-Jin, lâche-moi, ordonna froidement le cadet en défaisant la poigne de fer autour de son bras.

Il repoussa son ami qui atterrit sur les fesses sur le ciment gris du toit de la Jimusho, et sauta, écartant les bras comme pour mieux voler alors que le hurlement de rage, de tristesse, de désespoir, et de peur de Jin, lui parvenait comme une douce mélodie funèbre, telle un glas scandé avec force qui laissa un sourire désespéré s'étirer sur son visage malheureux. Le vent fouettait son visage, encore, et ses yeux ne cessaient de passer d'un détail à un autre, comme excités par cette nouvelle vue si merveilleuse, cette perspective qui fuyait vers le fond gris et rugueux contre lequel il allait s'écraser avec fracas. L'air sifflait à ses oreilles, ses vêtements claquaient dans sa chute, son coeur battait affreusement vite, poussé par l'adrénaline de cette descente aux enfers.

Puis, lointain, un sifflement plus puissant lui vint. Très lointain, mais qui se rapprochait à une vitesse effarante.

Un froissement aussi.

Un cri désespéré, long, hurlé et essoufflé.

Un grand froid, alors qu'il se rapprochait inlassablement de l'ultime choc, de la dernière douleur.

De la mort.

Son coeur redoubla de vitesse et de force, le faisant souffrir et grimacer.

Et le cri se perpétuait, avant de s'achever, net, dans un souffle.

Et le sifflement qui se rapprochait, encore et encore, qui lui vrillait les oreilles.

Soudain... un choc.

Une douleur.

Puis plus rien.

Le noir.

_A suivre..._

* * *

_Merci d'avoir lu ^o^ J'espère que vous avez aimé et que malgré le fait que ce chapitre soit très court (et j'en suis désolée), vous viendrez lire la suite ^^ N'hésitez pas à commenter !_


	5. Chapter 5

Note : Et voici la suite ! Honnêtement, je suis sûr que certains d'entre vous ont eu très envie de me massacrer au précédent chapitre, mais je savais ce que je faisais alors lisez et vous saurez ! Je pensais par contre le sortir après les deux requêtes sur lesquelles je travaille en ce moment, mais j'ai eu un éclair de motivation alors voilà. Merci les vacances ^^

* * *

**Chapitre 5**

Le retour.

Le vent. Puissant.

Une lumière. Trop vive.

Un souffle. Saccadé. A son oreille.

Une étreinte. Désespérée. Autour de lui.

Un froissement. Lent et régulier. Non loin de là.

Tomohisa ouvrit péniblement les yeux et eut aussitôt envie de les refermer en voyant s'approcher de lui à une vitesse effarante l'un des immenses immeubles de Tokyo. Droit sur lui. Mais il n'eut à peine le temps de distinguer son reflet dans les fenêtres réfléchissant l'astre ensoleillé au-dessus de lui qu'il tombait de nouveau, chutant à présent si vite qu'il eut l'impression que son cœur s'arrêtait de battre. Ses yeux, écarquillés par la peur de mourir alors qu'il la cherchait lui-même quelques instants plus tôt, scrutèrent fébrilement la multitude de détails qui fourmillait en-dessous de lui. Les rues, bondées, comme à leur habitude. Les passants qui se bousculaient, qui se parlaient, qui marchaient sans se connaître, sans se voir. Les voitures qui défilaient et s'entêtaient à presser la longue file miroitante. Puis un parc, verdoyant, coloré, fleurissant, parcouru par des innombrables taches bigarrées et surexcitées.

Tout descendit brusquement, et il fut de nouveau face au ciel, à cette immense étendue bleue qui paraissait maintenant bien loin d'être oppressante. C'était la liberté, l'espace sans fin qu'il avait toujours rêvé de parcourir sans un moindre effort. Quelques minces traînées blanches se faufilaient entre les rayons pour agrémenter ce paysage d'une touche de pureté immortelle et céleste. Son cœur battait affreusement vite, mais il ne comprenait plus ce qu'il se passait autour de lui. Tout défilait si vite, tout bougeait, tout se mouvait avec une certaine grâce, et toujours, il y avait cette respiration haletante à son oreille, et se froissement régulier qui ne le lâchait pas. Fronçant les sourcils, il remarqua un peu plus cette étreinte qui le maintenait dans cette immensité surnaturelle. Deux bras. L'un passé autour de ses épaules, l'autre derrière ses genoux, qui le serraient avec une force qui était loin d'être douloureuse. Les mains posées sur lui était fines, belles, dignes de la beauté des anges, et il tourna alors légèrement la tête pour voir au-delà de l'extrémité d'un corps vraisemblablement pressé contre le sien. Aussitôt, bien qu'il n'ait pas encore distingué un visage, il fut frappé par la proximité et la taille d'une masse blanche, recouverte de plumes d'une éblouissante blancheur. Des ailes.

Serait-il possible qu'il soit tombé dans les bras d'un ange ?

C'était donc ça, ce froissement doux et incessant. C'était ces ailes qui battaient l'air pour les maintenir tous deux dans le ciel, dans cet espace infini, dans cette liberté protectrice et rassurante. Un sourire paisible s'étirant sur ses lèvres, il revint à sa place initiale, se tournant vers le paysage qui défilait vers lui, profitant de cette merveilleuse adrénaline qui montait en lui à chaque frôlement de bâtiment, à chaque chute. C'était un pur plaisir. De voler.

- Accroche-toi, on va bientôt arriver.

Une voix, douce, calme, tranquille, qui souffla à son oreille comme un doux murmure, comme une caresse jetée au vent, et il referma ses mains sur celles qui le serraient fermement. La voix de son Yuya avait-elle été aussi douce que celle de cet ange ? Son étreinte avait-elle été aussi chaleureuse ? Ses mains avaient-elles été aussi belles ? Ses doigts avait-ils été aussi fins ? Sa respiration avait-elle été aussi perturbante à son oreille ?

Le souffle devint plus saccadé encore, et plus étouffé, à mesure que l'ange prenait de la vitesse. Mais, en même temps, sa course se faisait peu à peu plus fatiguée, plus lourde. Il peinait, mais voulait conserver son rythme, et il resserra son étreinte autour du corps de Tomohisa, le serrant fermement, presque avec un certain désespoir.

- Pourquoi on se dépêche autant ? demanda alors Tomohisa.

- On est poursuivis. Mais reste calme, on est bientôt arrivés.

- Poursuivis ?

- Par tous les démons des enfers. Ils n'acceptent pas de te laisser partir. Tu as été purifié, et ils sont mécontents.

- Comment ça « purifié » ? Je n'ai rien fait...

- Tu ne deviendras pas un Shinigami, le pacte a été rompu.

- Mais alors, ça veut dire que... commença le chanteur en tournant lentement la tête vers son sauveur. Ça veut dire que l'âme de Yuya a été retrouvée ?

Son interlocuteur ne put répondre, car il commença à amorcer la descente, et le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est qu'il n'allait pas dans la dentelle pour cela puisqu'il étaient à présent face au sol. Les ailes repliées sur le dos, l'ange soufflait à l'oreille de Tomohisa qui gardait les yeux grands ouverts, figés sur la chaussée qui se rapprochait bien trop vite à son goût, le cœur battant, tous les muscles raidis et contractés. Le vent sifflait, ses vêtements claquaient, et, alors qu'ils allaient percuter le sol avec fracas, l'ange déploya ses ailes et les dirigea tous deux vers une grande double-porte vitrée maintenue ouverte par une femme d'âge moyen qu'il lui semblait avoir déjà vu auparavant. Ils passèrent l'ouverture au moment où l'ange repliait ses ailes, et, perdant le peu d'altitude qu'il leur restait, ils tombèrent sur le sol carrelé du grand hall dans lequel ils venaient d'atterrir. Ils s'écrasèrent, glissèrent et, dans un instinct de protection, l'ange replia ses grandes ailes blanches autour du corps de Tomohisa pour lui éviter toute blessure alors qu'ils venaient percuter l'un des piliers qui soutenaient les étages supérieurs du bâtiment. Le souffle lui manquant, celui-ci ne bougea tout d'abord pas, essayant d'effacer de son esprit le cri de douleur qui avait percé ses tympans lorsque l'homme dans son dos avait rencontré la colonne de pierre et, il cilla un instant, ayant encore du mal à comprendre où ils se trouvaient tous les deux, un peu étourdi par la chute.

Soudain, dans un grand concert de tambourinement sur le sol, la femme se précipita vers eux, un masque de peur et d'effroi sur le visage, et c'est lorsque les ailes se déplièrent et tombèrent lourdement sur le sol que Tomohisa la reconnu avec effarement.

-Yuuga ! cria la médecin en venant s'agenouiller à côté d'eux, inquiète pour celui qu'elle venait d'appeler. Yuuga ? Tu m'entends ?

-Oui... Sacré chute... marmonna celui-ci en libérant le chanteur de son étreinte pour se masser la tête.

Yamashita se redressa, s'agenouillant à côté de Hanako pour voir et remercier celui qui l'avait sauvé et qui par un simple vol dans le ciel, avait changé toutes ses dernières volontés. Mais il ne put prononcer un mot, subjugué par la beauté de son sauveur, le cœur battant et les yeux écarquillés, fixés sur ce visage. Celui-ci était fin, doux, en apparence jeune bien que les anges ne vieillissaient pas, les traits purs et la peau claire, comme tissée dans une étrange soie neigeuse, les yeux en amande, élégamment courbés, et illuminés par deux diamants d'automne, un nez droit et arrondi, qui menait vers une paire de lèvres délicates faites d'un velours rosé doux et parfumé, semblable à celui des pétales de cerisier. Puis quelques mèches de cheveux qui s'agitaient encore, comme sous l'emprise d'une légère brise estivale, ondulées et brunes, qui venaient par moment caresser les joues et le front de l'ange qui avait plongé son regard scintillant dans celui renaissant de Tomohisa, qui ne semblait pas vouloir croire à ce qu'il voyait. Il était perdu. Pourquoi cet ange se trouvait-il en face de lui en cet instant ? Pourquoi devait-il être si beau ? Pourquoi était-il là ? Effaré, perdu, fébrile, le chanteur retomba sur son assise, et dévisagea son vis-à-vis, le cœur battant.

-Yuya ?

L'interpelé se pinça les lèvres, expira doucement, puis se redressa et s'agenouilla face à son aîné, un tendre sourire s'étirant doucement sur son visage.

-C'est bien moi.

Le silence tomba, le plus âgé cherchant à deviner si l'être en face de lui était bien celui qu'il connaissait, et à réunir tout ce qui pouvait bien affirmer sa présence en ses lieux, devant lui, en souriant doucement. Sauf qu'il ne trouva rien, puis, ne comprenant pas et ayant peur de se tromper, il sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux, le brûlant là où les traces étaient encore à vif.

-Pourquoi ?

-Tomo, commença le plus jeune avec le plus grand sérieux, comme tu peux le voir, je suis un ange. Mon véritable nom est Tenshi Yuuga et j'ai été créé comme tu me vois aujourd'hui il y a 23 ans. En réalité, non, continua-t-il en baissant les yeux. Mon âme a été créée à cette époque, mais comme tout esprit, je ne peux pas vivre dans le monde des humains. Pourtant, étant un ange, j'avais des obligations, et je devais veiller sur certaines choses, et pour cela, je devais avoir une enveloppe charnelle qui me permette d'interagir avec les gens comme toi. Le problème, c'est que ce corps n'a pas une durée de vie illimitée, et je devais en changer régulièrement afin de rester efficace. C'est pour cela que j'ai dû disparaître il y a un mois. Un corbeau, l'un de nos messagers, est venu m'avertir que mon enveloppe charnelle allait être désintégrée, renvoyant mon esprit au Paradis d'où je viens, et il y a donc eu cette mise en scène... l'accident.

-Alors pourquoi tu n'es pas revenu tout de suite ? cria Tomohisa dont le visage était baigné de larmes.

-Il faut du temps pour préparer un corps, et plus encore lorsqu'il en faut un avec le même visage que le précédent. Trois semaines n'ont pas suffit, et je suis donc allé voir notre supérieur pour lui demander de me hisser au rang d'archange.

-Archange ?

-La différence entre un ange et un archange, expliqua Hanako de sa voix douce, c'est qu'un ange n'est qu'un esprit, alors qu'un archange a son corps propre. Si Yuuga, ou Yuya, est maintenant face à toi, c'est parce qu'il est maintenant un archange, et qu'il n'a donc plus besoin d'une enveloppe charnelle temporaire pour interagir avec toi.

-Et vous ?

-Je suis aussi un archange, répondit-elle avec un sourire.

-Mais... vous n'avez pas d'ailes ? demanda-t-il en s'essuyant les yeux d'un revers de main.

-Si, bien sûr, mais nous pouvons les rétracter afin de passer plus inaperçu.

-Regarde, lui souffla Tegoshi en souriant.

Ses ailes déployées de part et d'autre de son corps fin, son regard se fit plus malicieux tandis que chacune des plumes blanches devenait un faisceau de lumière, illuminant tout le hall d'une magnifique lueur argentée et magique, et tout se rétracta, entrant dans le dos du plus jeune pour y disparaître sans un bruit, ne laissant plus que cette silhouette qu'il aimait toujours autant et qui lui avait tant manqué. Autant surpris qu'émerveillé, Tomohisa ne prononça pas un mot, les yeux plongés dans le regard noisette de son cadet, ne pouvant plus s'en échapper, comme si tout son être venait d'être aspiré par l'âme de Yuya. Alors, avec un sourire, celui-ci se leva et vint prendre le leader par les épaules et le relever, le serrant ensuite contre lui dans une étreinte qui fit brusquement ressurgir les larmes et les sanglots de Yamashita qui s'accrocha à lui avec tout le désespoir du monde, ses poings se fermant sur ses vêtements, son visage ruisselant des perles rondes niché dans le cou de Tegoshi. Le cœur battant, son amour débordant ne demandant qu'à exploser hors de lui en un feu de lumière, il resserra encore l'étau de ses bras, l'une de ses mains glissant dans les mèches brunes tandis que l'autre restait plaquée sur ses reins, faisant à chaque instant un peu plus disparaître la moindre distance entre leurs corps. Il avait tant espéré que celui qu'il aimait soit encore en vie, qu'il puisse plonger dans ses pupilles, s'attendrir entre ses bras, tomber amoureux de lui encore et encore, et passer le reste de sa vie à ses côtés. Il avait tant espéré, et, malgré cet espoir, il n'arrivait pas à se rendre véritablement compte de la présence de son bien-aimé dans ses bras. Les joues baignées de larmes, il s'écarta légèrement tout en dirigeant le beau visage de son cadet vers le sien afin de poser doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes pour un contact qui lui avait bien trop manqué. Il l'embrassa, tendrement, une main posée sur sa nuque et l'autre toujours blottie sur ses reins, le serrant contre lui dans une étreinte bien rendue par Yuya qui répondait doucement au baiser, les yeux fermés, jouant lentement de ses lèvres contre les siennes. Leur chaleur, leur douceur, leur forme, leur texture, c'était si bon de les sentir de nouveau si proches, et si vivantes, si chaudes.

-Je t'aime tellement, Yuya... murmura-t-il en le serrant davantage contre lui alors que son cœur battait la chamade comme au premier jour. Tellement...

-Et moi donc... fit de même le cadet en caressant la joue de Tomohisa, ses yeux plongés dans les siens.

-Si tu savais comme tu m'as manqué...

-Tomo... je suis désolé.

Interdit, celui-ci desserra lentement son étreinte pour lui adresser un regard interrogateur.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que je ne t'avais pas dis qui j'étais...

-Ne t'inquiète pas, va. Je préfère de loin te savoir en vie plutôt que de tout connaître de toi.

-Même si tu me connais déjà presque par cœur, ajouta Tegoshi avec un sourire.

-Oui, presque, admit celui-ci en souriant tout autant, soulagé et heureux.

-Tu es beau quand tu souris, murmura Yuya en passant le bout de ses doigts sur les lèvres de son aîné, et ça m'avait terriblement manqué ces dernières semaines.

Souriant davantage à ce compliment, Yamashita se pencha une nouvelle fois pour rencontrer les lèvres si douces de son cadet et, alors qu'il allait demander le passage du bout de la langue vers sa consœur, tout le bâtiment trembla d'une violente secousse qui les désolidarisa brutalement. Retombant sur le sol, une filet de poussière aussi funeste qu'une traînée de poudre glissa de l'étage supérieur sur eux tandis que l'un des piliers se fissurait dans un craquement des plus sinistres. Yuya et Hanako retrouvèrent immédiatement leur sérieux et, se faisant face, leurs yeux écarquillés d'effroi parlèrent mieux que des discours tremblants et incertains. La femme se leva vivement et se précipita vers les portes vitrées du bâtiment dans un déplacement rapide et fluide qui immobilisa davantage Tomohisa qui ne savait toujours pas quoi faire. Le cœur battant, il se tourna vers son bien-aimé qui, débout et lui tournant le dos, passait les mains sous son t-shirt pour l'enlever en vitesse avant de le jeter sans ménagement sur le sol carrelé du grand hall, découvrant ainsi, au niveau de ses omoplates, deux fines bandes obliques et noircies. Celles-ci s'illuminèrent et devinrent d'un blanc laiteux alors que deux formes scintillantes s'en étiraient pour reformer les ailes rétractées quelques minutes plus tôt et, déterminé, il se retourna. Son visage était sévère et sûr, résolu, les sourcils froncés et les poings serrés, agitant ses deux grandes ailes nacrées dans un froissement délicat. Ne comprenant toujours rien, Yamashita se releva lentement, les yeux fixés sur son cadet qui semblait savoir ce qui venait de se passer et il fit un pas vers lui.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

-Les démons. Ils arrivent.

_A suivre..._

* * *

_Merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre, j'espère que vous aimez toujours bien qu'on rentre en plein dans le fantastique là. Quoique c'était prévu._

_Merci encore et à la prochaine !_


	6. Chapter 6

**Note : **Et voici le chapitre 6 ! ^_^ J'écris pas mal en ce moment, ne ? Inspiration est revenue de vacances, et la cohabitation semble fonctionner. Pour le moment =P Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 6**

Un horrible craquement se fit entendre plusieurs étages au-dessus d'eux, et une fine poussière tomba, ruissela, des fenêtres, jusqu'au sol, devant la grande porte que Hanako venait de refermer, avant que le silence retentisse une nouvelle fois, pesant et lourd. Toujours perdu, Tomohisa se tourna vers son cadet qui tendit le bras devant lui, les yeux fermés, et un halo lumineux, d'un blanc éblouissant et pur, l'entoura, avant de fuir de ses doigts pour former la garde, et la lame d'un long katana d'un blanc de neige. Il en saisit la poignée, fit tourner l'arme un instant et l'inséra dans son fourreau qui pendait à sa ceinture, retenu par des entrelacs d'étoffes blanches et soyeuses, apparut par une façon toute aussi mystérieuse et magique. L'aîné le fixa, incrédule et immobile, et le suivit des yeux lorsqu'il passa devant lui pour vérifier en regardant par l'une des fenêtres où étaient leurs traqueurs, et se figea quand il se retourna vers lui, les yeux pris d'une lueur incertaine et inquiète.

-Comment on va faire ? demanda le leader. Je ne sais pas me battre...

-Je vais le faire, répondit Yuya en revenant vers lui.

-Non !

Tomohisa s'était approché de lui, terrifié à l'idée de le perdre à nouveau.

-Je ne vais pas te laisser risquer ta vie comme ça.

Le cadet eut un sourire amusé en le prenant par les épaules, puis il embrassa doucement ses lèvres.

-Ne t'inquiète pas. Les anges ne meurent pas.

Pas sûr de pouvoir le croire, l'aîné le garda face à lui pendant quelques instants, avant de finalement le laisser partir pour affronter ce qui les menaçait. Sur un signe de Hanako, Yuya se prépara, dégainant son katana avec grâce, ses ailes battant une fois l'air, puis s'élança par la porte de nouveau ouverte, courant vers la place dallée, ses pieds martelant le sol tandis que le fil aiguisé de sa lame luisait au soleil, avant que celui-ci ne soit éclipsé par une immense masse orageuse faite de crocs, de griffes et de regards assassins. L'ange écarta les ailes, s'accroupit, et bondit, les yeux rivés vers ses indénombrables adversaires, prêt à se battre et à survivre pour protéger l'homme qu'il aimait, et pour retourner vivre à ses côtés. Les cris rageurs et déchirants des démons résonnèrent, stridents, s'amplifièrent, puissants, tandis qu'il s'amassaient et, comme une seule entité, formaient un immense tourbillon d'âmes déchues que Yuya traversa rapidement en les balayant, son katana fusant dans l'air. Ses ailes battant, il fit demi-tour, sa lame luisant au soleil éclipsé par les orages rageurs des Enfers, dans l'air rougeoyant qui s'était installé, le regard assombri par sa détermination, et, plongeant, élimina quelques uns de ses adversaires, concentré pour ne pas se faire attraper par leurs mains de griffes ensanglantées. Un tonnerre craqua, gronda et résonna alors que les démons se regroupaient de nouveau, se mettant à tourner comme une grande tornade hurlante, leur proie au milieu, un peu perdue sur l'instant, avant qu'elle ne se resserre dangereusement, s'effilant, se resserrant, en griffant, en rugissant, leurs âmes de bête les contrôlant dans cette lutte acharnée. Puis, au moment où ils allaient parvenir à toucher leur cible, Yuya tourna sur lui-même, son arme glissant dans l'air, arrachant des cris de douleur rauques à ses ennemis, puis plongea, cherchant une sortie à ce boyau rétrécissant. Il frappa les désincarnés au sol, les faisant tomber, mort et désintégrés, pour quitter cet endroit hasardeux. Fusant, tel un faucon, les bras le long du corps, il fila, droit vers les cieux, droit vers les nuages noirs qui rendaient opaque et lourd le ciel, droit vers la pluie qui se mettait à tomber, drue et puissante, implacable, sur le bitume, le tachant d'eau, comme des pleurs acides et douloureux. Et derrière lui, telle une lame, les démons le suivaient, volaient, couraient, perçaient l'air et l'arrachaient de leurs rugissements et de leurs cris, leurs griffes acérées pointées vers lui, vers la blancheur pure de ses ailes, ses vêtements claquant au vent.

Dans le bâtiment rendu maintenant sécurisé grâce à la lutte de Yuya, Hanako était assise sur les marches d'un escalier à côté de Tomohisa, tous deux perdus dans leurs pensées, essayant d'oublier les cris et la rage terrifiante de cette bataille aérienne. Anxieux, le leader se serrait les mains, les sourcils froncés et la tête baissée. Il ne voulait pas perdre celui qu'il aimait maintenant qu'il l'avait retrouvé, il ne voulait pas le laisser se faire tuer mais, en l'occurrence, il était en ce moment le plus vulnérable sur le terrain. Car même la médecin était un ange et savait donc se battre, et avait des pouvoirs hérités des dieux. Mais même en sachant que son cadet était dans le même cas, il n'aimait pas l'idée qu'il soit en train de se battre, seul, et pour lui. Pour lui sauver la vie, lui qui avait voulu y mettre fin. C'est alors que le souvenir de son meilleur ami sur le toit de l'agence lui revint. Et Jin ? Il devait penser qu'il était mort. Il était sûrement terrassé, peut-être en larmes, et incapable de bouger de ce toit où il s'était laissé tomber à genoux. Mais, maintenant que sa tension était redescendue, il le sentit vibrer contre sa cuisse. Son téléphone portable. Alors il le sortit et, sans regarder qui l'appelait, décrocha.

-Allô ?

-PI ! C'est bien toi ? Tu vas bien ?

-Ryo ?

Un silence suivit cette question, qui n'en était pas vraiment une puisqu'il avait reconnu la voix du meilleur de ses meilleurs amis. Son acolyte le plus fidèle, son compagnon de toujours, son camarade de jeu d'enfance. Et, dans cette absence de réponse, il entendit un reniflement.

-Ryo ? retenta-t-il.

-Baka ! Pourquoi tu... pourquoi tu... Jin m'a raconté... Il a dit que tu étais mort ! Tu te rends compte ? Alors pourquoi tu décroches si t'es mort ? Baka ! Putain, j'ai pleuré ! A cause de toi ! Tu mériterais de mourir vraiment, tiens ! Mais connard, je te retiens à essayer de te suicider ! Putain je te déteste !

-Ryo...

-Couillon, vas... Personne n'a le droit de me faire pleurer... Je dois avoir une tête immonde là...

-On s'en fout, Ryo. Personne la voit, ta tête.

-Si, moi je la vois, c'est déjà suffisant.

-T'es où ?

-Dans les chiottes du troisième étage.

-Kei-chan n'est pas avec toi ?

-Putain, pourquoi il serait avec moi ? C'est à cause de toi que je pleure, baka ! Alors voilà, je te l'ai jamais dit, mais c'est la bonne occasion. Je t'aime, enfoiré ! Comme un frère ! Me refais jamais un coup pareil ou je te tue vraiment !

-Et ça t'amènera à quoi de me tuer ? sourit le leader.

-J'aurais pas à pleurer si tu te suicides de nouveau.

-Baka, rit le cadet.

Soudain, de nouveau le silence, ce qui inquiéta Tomohisa.

-Ryo ?

-Attends. Tu viens de rire, là ?

-Eh ? Ben, oui... Pourquoi ?

-T'es trop bizarre... Tu te suicides, puis finalement tu meurs pas, et tu ris même... T'es plus désespéré ?

-Plus du tout !

-T'es plus amoureux de Tego-chan ?

-Si, si, toujours. Et encore plus maintenant.

-Alors c'est quoi ? Je te comprends pas là.

-Ryo, Yuya est un ange.

-Mais bien sûr, et les petits poissons rouges ils jouent à un-deux-trois-soleil...

-Non, je blague pas. C'est VRAIMENT un ange. Il m'a sauvé avant que je m'écrase quand j'ai sauté.

-Passe-le moi.

-Il peut pas, il est... occupé.

-Donc t'es bien devenu barge.

-Mais non !

-Mais si. Si tu peux pas me prouver qu'il est un ange et qu'il est pas mort, ça veut dire que c'est une illusion de ton esprit ou que tu vas bientôt te réveiller de ce rêve bizarre.

-Ryo, je rêve pas et c'est pas une illusion. Je peux pas te passer Yuya parce qu'il est en train d'affronter des milliers de démons venus pour me ramener dans les Enfers parce que j'aurais dû devenir un Shinigami et que j'ai en fait été purifié.

-...

-...

-Ouais, c'est bien ce que je dis, t'es complètement fou en fait. Tu t'es drogué à quoi ? Canabis ?

-Idiot. Tu verras quand je reviendrais avec Yuya.

-Mouais, on verra ça. Bon, je te laisse, faut que je leur dise que t'es pas mort.

-Ah, Ryo ?

-Quoi ?

-S'il te plait, ne leur dit pas que Yuya n'est pas mort. Je préfère attendre qu'on revienne tous les deux à l'agence.

-Si tu veux.

Et il raccrocha, laissant la tonalité vide du téléphone résonner à l'oreille de son possesseur qui rangea l'appareil dans sa poche, encore un fin sourire sur les lèvres. Hanako, assise à côté de lui, en afficha un plus grand et plus appuyé, amusée.

-C'était ton meilleur ami ? demanda-t-elle.

-Oui, Ryo. Apparemment, il s'est beaucoup inquiété pour moi, ça fait plaisir de se sentir important.

-Tu l'es déjà pour Yuuga. Et beaucoup plus que tu ne l'imagines.

-Ah bon ?

-Plusieurs fois il m'a dit qu'il serait prêt à abandonner sa fonction d'ange pour pouvoir vivre éternellement à tes côtés.

-Mais... il ne peut pas, pas vrai ?

-Il peut renoncer à son titre et son rang. Il aurait alors le nom « d'ange déchu ». Un ange déchu est donc un ange, ou un archange, qui renonce à ses pouvoirs par amour, ou parce qu'il a fini par ne vivre que dans la haine.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il lui arriverait ?

-Il perdrait ses ailes, ses pouvoirs de résurrection et d'immortalité, et ses dons de combattant.

-Il restera en vie quand même, pas vrai ?

-Oui, mais il serait aussi mortel que n'importe quel être humain.

-Je vois.

La médecin lui adressa un sourire doux en posant sa main sur son épaule.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, il choisira la meilleure solution pour vous.

-Mais il ne pourra pas vraiment revenir. Tout le monde pense qu'il est mort...

-En effet, il faudra y réfléchir. D'autant plus que je suis certaine qu'il ne pourrait pas vivre sans le chant.

Pensif, le leader n'ajouta rien. Au loin, par la fenêtre, il voyait son bien-aimé risquer sa vie pour sauver la sienne. Enfin, il avait dit qu'il était immortel, mais est-ce que les démons n'étaient justement pas fais pour tenir tête aux anges ? Et puis, rien que leur apparence ne lui disait rien qui vaille. Ils avaient la peau sombre, comme brûlée, des trous sur les côtés de la tête en guise d'oreilles, de longs crocs acérés qui dépassaient de la lèvre inférieure qui, elle semblait craquelée et gercée, striée de plaies rouges. Leurs yeux étaient d'un ocre carmin profond et terrifiant, leurs bras et leur jambes si maigres qu'ils n'avaient que la peau sur les os, et une paire d'ailes squelettiques perçaient leurs omoplates pour les maintenant dans les airs d'une façon chaotique. Au bout de chaque doigt se trouvait une longue griffe jaunâtre et maculée de sang coagulé, en haut de leur crâne une touffe de cheveux longs, noirs, drus et huileux.

Maintenant que l'orage avait craqué, une pluie battante s'écrasait avec force sur le sol, et sur les plumes de neige de l'ange qui, épuisé par sa course dans l'air devenu lourd et chargé de toute cette haine, se trouvait étalé sur le sol, haletant, son katana ayant glissé à une dizaine de mètres de lui. Et au-dessus, dans de grands cris rauques et stridents, les démons fonçaient vers lui, leurs griffes tendues, brûlant d'envie d'en finir avec ce combattant, cet adversaire tenace. Lui, se relevant difficilement étant donné la douleur qui assaillait chacun de ses muscles, se tourna face à eux, une lueur déterminée dans le regard, le cœur battant, chaque gouttelette de pluie venant s'écraser sur son torse dénudé et cisaillé de griffures en tout genre, le sang roulant lentement sur sa peau, colorant de ce rouge implacable sa peau blanche. Alors, dans des gestes mesurés et longtemps répétés auparavant pendant sa formation, il lança sa paume droite en avant, les doigts repliés, pour frapper en plein plexus solaire, ce qui le désintégra d'un seul coup. Dans le même mouvement, sa deuxième main était restée tendue vers son arme qui vola directement entre ses doigts et, tournant sur lui-même, il asséna un grand coup de sabre au démon suivant. Petit à petit, faisant glisser sur le sol mouillé ses pieds sur de vagues arcs de cercle, il avança, fauchant ennemi après ennemi, les regardant s'effondrer en hurlant, avant de partir en poussière, mais gardant les sourcils froncés et un air concentré qui prouvait bien qu'il était constamment en train d'analyser sa situation pour porter le coup le plus efficace, tout en pensant au suivant. Toujours, il avançait, sa lame filant, fusant, étincelant entre les gouttes de pluie, réfléchissant un timide soleil qui se mettait à pointer entre les noirs nuages qui s'étaient assemblés pendant la bataille. Les rayons perçaient, semblaient vouloir attendre le sol dans de grandes cascades de lumière, tandis que le ciel se colorait d'or et de vermeil, le soir approchant, les nuées sombres devenant peu à peu pourpres, s'enflammant dans cette fin de journée mémorable, presque épique. Et, maintenant qu'il avait une position favorable, Yuya voyait enfin la fin de cette bataille, de cette lutte acharnée entre deux mondes, mettant un terme au danger qu'imposaient ces démons en faisant glisser le fil aiguisé de son arme sur la peau dure et sombre du dernier de ses assaillants. Celui-ci, tranché en deux, tomba, et disparut en poussières étincelantes au soleil, la pluie ayant cessé, se laissant emporter par le vent. Epuisé, l'ange se laissa tomber à genoux, et contempla, avec un air impressionné, l'ampleur des dégâts causés par les coups des démons. Alors, portant la main sur son torse, il fit disparaître, grâce à ce merveilleux pouvoir de régénération, chacune des coupures et des entailles, ses doigts entourés d'un halo lumineux. Il arrangea ses vêtements déchirés, les fit se réparer dans l'instant, et rangea sa lame dans son fourreau, tout en se mettant en marche vers le bâtiment où attendaient son Tomo et Hanako.

Il ne l'avait bien sûr pas dit à celui qu'il aimait, mais les anges aussi pouvaient mourir. De chagrin, de douleur, mais aussi, comme tout être vivant, de blessures. Le seul avantage que les anges avaient était qu'il pouvait, avec assez d'énergie et de confiance, régénérer les cellules mortes, mais en aucun cas éviter la mort. Mentir avait sûrement pu rendre son aîné plus serein et moins inquiet, mais s'il n'était pas revenu, il n'aurait cette fois, pas pu le sauver. Après quelques minutes, il poussa la porte de l'édifice et entra, retrouvant ainsi son sourire, et son compagnon qui se précipita vers lui pour le prendre dans ses bras, trop heureux de le voir sain et sauf après une telle menace.

_A suivre..._

* * *

_Merci d'avoir lu ! ^o^_

_Désolée, ce chapitre est un peu court, mais je voulais couper là pour n'avoir plus qu'un chapitre ensuite. Donc le prochain chapitre sera le dernier. J'espère que vous viendrez le lire même si, c'est vrai, il y aura moins de suspense. A bientôt j'espère ^^_


End file.
